Les Défis d'Aventures - Deuxième édition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la deuxième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Avril au 27 Mai. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour, bienvenue sur le recueil du deuxième défi d'Aventures ! Pour rappel, ou pour ceux qui auraient cliqué par curiosité, il s'agit d'un événement qui se tiendra une à deux fois par mois et qui regroupera sur ce site chaque participation aux défis d'écriture proposés. Si vous souhaitez participer, je vous invite à consulter notre profil et surtout à vous rendre sur le compte twitter du même nom pour y retrouver les annonces des défis d'écriture, mais aussi de dessin ainsi que les créations.

Dans ce recueil, le défi qui se tient du 28 Avril au 27 Mai consiste à écrire un texte qui devra impérativement **soit commencer soit finir** par la citation suivante : _"Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur."  
_ La ponctuation aussi doit être respectée.  
Mais ce n'est pas tout. En plus de cette citation, il faut aussi que la narration de votre texte se fasse à la 1ere personne. Le personnage narrateur est laissé à votre entendement (joueur, pnj, vous-même...).

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews pour encourager, donner votre avis, féliciter, ou peu importe, un petit mot fera toujours plaisir et sera transmis à chaque participant regroupé ici !


	2. Participation de DedeLeRital

Mon nom est Hellmunt Von Wiederstand et je suis chasseur de démons.

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu te trouves dans ce qui me servait autrefois de repère, et sa localisation fait que soit tu es la personne la plus perdue du Cratère, soit tu es un aventurier. Si c'est le cas, prend le temps de réfléchir à ce qui va suivre, car je vais rapidement te conter mon histoire, du moins sa genèse et sa conclusion.

Je me suis toujours plu à dire que c'est une profession que j'ai hérité de mon père, qui l'a lui même hérité du sien, et ainsi de suite. Doux mensonge. Mon père était un simple charpentier, homme de peu de foie, mais faisant passer sa famille avant tout de chose. Il est mort durant mon enfance, tué par un démon afin qu'il puisse s'octroyer le droit de la réconforter et de l'engrosser, avant de la quitter aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, bien entendu. Ma première victime fut ma soeur, ma décision m'était parue évidente dès que j'eus pris conscience de ses capacités et du danger qu'elle représentait pour ma famille, mes amis, mon village, et bien plus. J'étais loin d'être le seul à m'être rendu compte de ce fait, mais je fus le seul, baignant encore dans l'arrogance de ma jeune adolescence, qui accepta de me salir les mains pour nous protéger tous. L'amère ironie du sort m'a valut de me faire renier par la seule personne que j'aimais, et de me faire chasser du bourg comme un vulgaire meurtrier.

Rapidement, mon nom se fit connaître et des agents de l'Eglise de la Lumière ne tardèrent pas à m'approcher pour faire de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, s'assurant de me fournir tout le nécessaire pour pouvoir accomplir cette tâche. Avais-je un don pour cela ? Etais-je devenu une légende pour certains, et une ignominie fantasque pour d'autre ? Valais-je mieux que ces héros ayant bouté les puissances et les divinités hors du Cratère ? A ce jour, je suis encore incapable de fournir une réponse.

Une chose certaine, j'étais devenu le meilleur, et l'on redoutait "Hell Le Purificateur". Par expérience, je m'étais conforté dans l'idée que toutes ses hérésies se valaient, qu'elles n'étaient là que pour la zizanie et leurs propres intérêts, mais surtout que la seule chose à faire était de les renvoyer vers l'Enfer d'où elles provenaient. Puis je l'ai rencontré. Je les ai rencontré pour être plus précis.

Durant plusieurs mois, je pourchassais l'une de ces pourritures, et pas des moindres, un dénommé Enoch qui s'était installé dans une bourgade sans grand intérêt. Accompagné d'inquisiteurs et de paladins, je me rendis dans la maison où il avait fait ses quartiers. A ma grande surprise, il ne chercha pas à s'enfuir, ni à nous combattre dans un premier temps, il encaissait. Soit il retardait quelque chose, soit il la défendait. Et nous comprîmes enfin pour quelles raisons il agissait ainsi lorsque nous distinguâmes l'ombre d'une femme, tenant en ses bras un paquet de tissus, se faufiler hors de la masure par l'arrière de cette dernière. Bien que ce n'est pas un adjectif que je pensais utiliser un jour pour ces entités, il agissait avec honneur, courageusement. Dès qu'il accepta le fait qu'elle fut hors de danger, il se téléporta dans une tornade de flammes, emportant avec lui les âmes courageuses des soldats m'accompagnant. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire, rattraper la fugitive, pour comprendre, pour savoir pourquoi.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin, et la poursuite s'acheva en une dizaine de minutes. Arrivé à son niveau, je me souviens très bien avec quelle violence je lui arracha son butin des mains. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver au creu de ce drap un enfant. A cet instant précis, je me suis vu à la place du démon et Enoch à la place de mon père. Et bien que les profonds reflets flamboyants des yeux de l'enfant ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa nature, je me sentit impuissant, comme marqué par la lame de ce que j'étais devenu. Aujourd'hui encore, je la sens au fin fond de mon être, aussi palpable qu'une cicatrice sur ma peau. Ce jour là, j'ai échoué. Professionnellement et humainement. Pour n'avoir pas pu accomplir ma mission, pour avoir laissé une chance à la vie d'un demi-démon et pour avoir brisé une famille. Qui sait quels sombres desseins j'ai placé dans l'esprit de ce père et de son fils ce jour là.

Alors si tu es bien un aventurier, tu as deux choix, te servir dans tout l'équipement que j'ai laissé ici au lendemain de cette journée, ou bien poser le tien et retourner vivre, fonder une famille, exister pour la personne que tu es, sans plus chercher à interférer avec le destin et les forces de notre monde et d'ailleurs. S'ils existent, c'est qu'ils font parti d'un plan, tout comme nous.

Mais simplement, souviens toi:  
Mon nom est Hellmunt Von Wiederstand et j'étais chasseur de démons, mais plus maintenant, car le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leurs équilibres. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeurs.


	3. Participation de Drackalys

_Salut !_

 _Voici ma seconde participation aux défis d'Aventures. Le texte est assez court, mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié de l'écrire :)_

* * *

 **Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur…Et de certains, ne restent que des souvenirs antérieurs.**

Lentement, la vie redevient comme avant. Disparaît la magie, au profit des techniques d'antan. Les aventuriers sont à leur tour oubliés, disparaissant de tout récit, fut-ce t-il écrit, ou parlé. Même Enoch, le démon malfaisant défaisant des armées et défiant son propre fils, finit par voir sa réputation affectée, puis effacée.

A présent la magie n'est plus, dans le cratère tout entier. Les habitants vivent, se démènent, et marchent dans des cathédrales dans d'autres temps habitées. Mais en ces lieux ou nulle âme ne vit plus désormais, même la mention de l'existence d'anciennes église à été effacée. Parce que le temps est un bon meurtrier. Il prend les vies, la magie et les peines. Il dévore tout, et sacrifie mais sans haine. Il efface les titans, les démons et les chiens, qu'ils soient de bons canidés ou de mauvais humains.

Autrefois vivaient plusieurs aventuriers, à présent gisant quelque-part sous nos pieds. J'ai trouvé des textes, des écrits parcheminés. Ils mentionnent tout ce que le temps ne veut plus nous montrer. Un monde étrange dans lequel cinq aventuriers, changèrent le cours des choses en œuvrant pour le bien, bien qu'au final tout cela soit effacé. Ils sont à présent morts, mais notre monde reste levé.

Il n'y a maintenant plus de psyché, de chimères ou de géantes araignées. Plus d'école de mages, de tour du temps ou de Mirages, cette ville qui fut détruite il y a une bonne centaine d'années. Même Castelblanc ou Kirov, aussi mentionnées, ne sont maintenant plus que des ruines, depuis longtemps abandonnées. Plus d'élémentaires, de druides ou d'elfes des forets, le monde de maintenant est aux humains et aux équidés.

Près du feu j'examine ces pages, signé d'un nom pour le moins longuet. L'auteur fut un diable, luttant contre ce qu'il était. Son nom juste sous son histoire, est gravé : Il s'agit de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Mais l'auteur ne s'est pas contenté de raconter seulement son histoire, puisque le nom de ses amis figure aussi noté, tout le long de ce mémoire. Un élémentaire d'eau du nom de Shin, un paladin de la lumière du nom de Théo, un nain du nom de Grunlek, et un elfe du nom de Mani.

L'auteur, durant de longs paragraphes, les à décrits. Tout est si précis que l'on devine sans peine la vie qu'ils ont mené, ou subi.

Le diable raconte leurs batailles, leurs aventures, leurs avis. Leur personnalité, leurs envies, leur dénis dont l'un mentionnant une petite fille, mais je n'ai pas tout compris.

Je ne parviens pas à lire tout ces signes, souvent dans une langue m'étant inconnue. C'est dommage car j'étudie justement ce qui avec le temps à disparu.

Sur la dernière page figure leurs portraits.

A peine les vois-je que je me fige, l'air distrait.

Ces cinq la je les rencontrai, il y a fort longtemps et dans une foret.

Je fut autrefois une louve blanche, aujourd'hui réincarnée.

Mais le temps à tout effacé, y compris mes anciens souvenirs, mes anciennes pensées.

Seulement à présent je sais. Ce sont les écrits de mes maîtres que je possède désormais.


	4. Participation de Deeb4905

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma participation pour le 2ème défi d'Aventures ! J'espère que ce texte un peu long vous plaira ! C'est la suite du texte que j'ai écrit pour le premier défi, il y avait trop de points encore inéclaircis, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça ! Alors pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu, un petit résumé : Les Aventuriers se réveillent dans une pièce sombre et inconnue. Ils ne savent pas comment ni pourquoi ils sont là. Ils réussissent à s'échapper sur le toit, mais Enoch les rejoint..._

 **Digne**

« - Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur. Voyons, Balthazar, tu n'as donc rien retenu de ce que je t'ai appris ? »

Habituellement, je lui aurais répondu, je lui aurais craché toute ma haine au visage sans hésiter une seule seconde. Mais là, je me tais. Je me sens extrêmement vulnérable. Il est bien plus fort que moi, mes pouvoirs seraient inutiles face à lui, et surtout, je suis seul. Il a mes amis. Rien que d'y penser, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il compte leur faire. Et moi qui les ai laissés sans rien faire ! Oh, comment ai-je pu faire ça ! Je les ai abandonnés, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi ! Oh, je m'en veux tellement ! J'ai été pleutre, je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire, mais j'aurais pu tenter. J'aurais dû tenter. Devant mon silence, il devine mes pensées.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont bien. Ma beauté a l'ordre de ne pas leur faire de mal. Enfin… à moins que tes amis ne l'y obligent. »

Ma beauté… C'est comme ça qu'il appelle cet effroyable cocatrix qui maintient mes amis à l'intérieur de la tour ! Je connais ces bêtes-là. Elles sont voraces, violentes, massives, et sans pitié. L'escalier est trop étroit pour qu'ils attaquent tous ensemble, et à un contre un, ils n'ont aucune chance. Eux, comme moi, sont totalement soumis à la volonté du Diable qui se tient juste derrière moi. Il se décide après quelques interminables secondes à reprendre la parole ;

« - Une heure… Vous y êtes restés une heure… Tu me déçois, Balthazar. »

Je fais mine de ne rien entendre, me concentrant sur le paysage. Il est lugubre. Des arbres morts, des rochers, de la terre. C'est tout. Le chaos. Voyant que je reste muet, il commence à s'emporter :

« - Tu comptes me répondre, à la fin ? Tu ne vois pas quel est le problème ?

\- Le problème, Enoch ? Est-ce vraiment moi qui ai un problème, ici ? C'est toi qui nous as enfermés, toi qui retient tes amis prisonniers, c'est toi !

\- Tu ne comprends rien… Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi je vous ai enfermés ?

\- Aucune. Alors dis-moi. Qu'attendais-tu de nous ?

\- De vous ? Rien. Mais de toi… Tu es resté enfermé une heure, Balthazar. Une heure durant, tu as accepté ta soumission. Tu n'as rien fait, tu n'as pas agi pour ta liberté. Tu t'es contenté d'espérer le Salut. Ça n'est pas digne d'un Diable, et tu le sais.

\- Je ne pouvais rien faire. Les murs étaient en pierre.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tes pouvoirs ne se limitent pas à la maîtrise du feu. Si tu l'avais voulu, tu serais sorti beaucoup plus tôt. »

Après cette révélation, je suis dubitatif. Si je l'avais voulu ? Mais que veut-il dire ? Je ne pouvais pas trouver le mécanisme comme ça, par ma seule volonté ! Je ne pouvais pas pousser les murs par la force de ma pensée ! Je ne pouvais pas… je commence à comprendre. C'est cela, il voulait que je pousse les murs. Avec mes bras. Il voulait que je le fasse sortir… En réalisant ce qu'il souhaitait de moi, je me racle la gorge, je commence à transpirer, je vacille. Dans mon esprit se mélangent la peur, l'incompréhension, l'appréhension, et même la colère. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il me demande ça, je refuse ! Depuis des années j'essaie de maintenir ce démon qui m'empoisonne hors d'état de nuire, et voilà que maintenant on me demande de le laisser sortir ! Non ! Je ne le laisserai pas mettre en danger qui que ce soit !

« - Alors c'est pour ça ? Dis-je avec une voix un peu trop rauque pour être naturelle. C'est pour ça que tu nous as fait subir ça ? Pour que je sois enfin le démon digne de toi, le fils que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir ? Tu ne supportes pas que je ne sois pas comme toi, que je refuse de faire le mal, que j'essaie tant bien que mal d'oublier, ou au moins de contenir ce damné héritage que tu m'as légué ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne serai comme toi, Enoch ! »

En parlant, je vois qu'il commence à sourire. Je me dis qu'il me méprise, moi et mes contemptibles valeurs, mais je réalise que ma respiration se fait plus haletante. Je regarde mes mains, de longs ongles jaunis courbent le bout de mes doigts. Je me sens à l'étroit dans mes vêtements, ma chemise se déchire, laissant apparaître ma poitrine exceptionnellement gonflée. Je ressemble à une bête sauvage… J'essaie de me calmer, je ne veux pas qu'il ait ce qu'il veut.

« - Non, Balthazar, non ! Ne résiste pas ! Laisse-toi aller, mon fils ! N'imagines-tu pas ce que serait ta vie si tu libérais ta vraie nature ? Tu t'empêches d'être toi-même depuis des années, tu as suffisamment souffert… Libère-le, Balthazar, libère-toi !

\- N… non… ça n'est pas ma vraie nature je… je ne suis pas cette abomination… »

J'ai du mal à prononcer ces derniers mots. Me calmer me demande beaucoup d'énergie, je me sens à la fois épuisé et prêt à bondir. Peu à peu, mes cornes se rétractent, ce qui produit une intense douleur dans tout mon crâne. Voyant cela, Enoch décide de surenchérir :

« - Voyons, Balthazar, réfléchis ! Pense à tout ce que tu pourrais faire ! Je te l'ai dit : le monde n'a que faire des héros. Ils sont naturellement voués à mourir, alors sois du côté des immortels ! Pense au spectacle que ce sera quand ce sera la fin !

\- Je refuse… de créer… le mal.

\- Ah oui, En es-tu vraiment sûr ? Pourtant, tu l'as déjà fait. Regarde autour de toi. Tu te dis que c'est un endroit sordide, n'est-ce-pas ? Le néant, la mort à perte de vue… C'est ton œuvre. Ne trouves-tu pas ça magnifique ? Prends conscience de ton pouvoir, mon fils ! Regarde ce que tu peux faire, regarde ce que tu gâches ! »

Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi dit-il que c'est mon œuvre ? Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça… J'ai beau tourner la tête, je ne reconnais rien… Je ne suis jamais venu ici, alors pourquoi soutient-il le contraire ? Je fronce les sourcils pour mieux me concentrer, mais non, cet endroit m'est définitivement inconnu !

« - Tu ne reconnais pas, hein… Je te comprends. C'est vrai que ça a bien changé depuis la dernière fois où tu es venu. Je ne t'ai pas emmené ici par hasard, tu sais. C'est là où, il y a quelques années, tu l'as laissé sortir pour la dernière fois. C'est là où tu t'es battu contre les Églises. Là d'où viennent ces marques sur ton visage. Cet endroit représente ce qu'un Diable devrait être, ce que tu devrais être. Et je sais que tu en es capable mon fils. Je sais que tu peux redevenir cette personne. »

Tout au long de son discours, je sens mon coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Je dois lutter pour me maintenir debout, tellement le choc est grand. Ainsi, c'est moi qui ai créé tout ça ? Moi ? Suis-je vraiment à l'origine de ce paysage terrifiant ? J'essaie de me persuader du contraire, mais il a sans doute raison. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais je revois en boucle les dernières images avant mon évanouissement, je revois les Églises contre nous, mes amis autour de moi, les arbres, les rochers, et au loin, une tour. Cette tour ? Oui, pas de doute… C'est bien moi qui ai changé cette forêt en ce lieu aride et inhospitalier.

« - C'est différent… Je devais protéger mes amis…

\- Les protéger ? Tu soutiens donc que la vie de milliers de gens vaut celle de quelques autres ? Non, Balthazar. Si tu as fait cela, c'était pour toi, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. »

Je sens que je vais craquer, je ne pourrais pas retenir mes larmes indéfiniment. Je ne change pas d'avis sur mes convictions, mais tous ces souvenirs ravivés dans ma mémoire me font incroyablement souffrir. Tous ces morts… Je me dis qu'ils l'ont mérité, ils nous ont attaqués ! Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux pas oublier ceux qui n'ont pas eu le choix, ceux qui ont suivis leurs supérieurs, les innocents que j'ai tués. Je ne parviens pas à oublier Viktor… Ça y est. Ma joue s'humidifie. Pas très longtemps, ma peau encore brûlante la fait s'évaporer tout de suite. Je me remémore l'acte héroïque de celui qui nous a accompagné des mois durant, de ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour Théo et pour nous tous. Je me sens méprisable tout à coup. C'est en partie grâce à lui que je suis encore ici aujourd'hui, il s'est sacrifié, et voilà que je me mets à regretter cette bataille ? Lui n'a jamais douté. Il a toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire.

Cette pensée me redonne le courage dont j'avais besoin. Si je ne le fais pas pour moi, je le fais pour eux. Je ne peux pas me permettre de les abandonner. Viktor ne nous aurait jamais laissés, lui. Alors, c'est décidé. Je vais combattre mon père, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui, que le seul moyen d'avoir une chance serait de le libérer mon démon. Mais non, ce serait admettre ma défaite. J'essuie mes larmes, je me redresse, je replace ma mèche de cheveux afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Non, Enoch. Je ne serai jamais comme toi. Plutôt mourir que de te rejoindre. Alors si tu me veux vraiment en enfer, envoie-y moi toi-même. Je suis prêt. »

J'attends sa réaction. Dans ma tête, je vois ma vie défiler. Je ne regrette qu'une chose. Ne pas avoir pu leur dire au revoir. Mais au moins, ils sauront que je ne les ai pas abandonnés. Après avoir fait la paix avec moi-même, je suis vraiment prêt à mourir. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, Enoch ne bouge pas. Il ne se jette pas sur moi, n'invoque pas je ne sais quelle affreuse créature, ne caste pas de sort. À la place, il hoche la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne cache pas sa déception.

« - Je te pensais vraiment capable de comprendre. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfant… Soites. Tu as choisi ton camp. Sache que tu me déçois beaucoup, Balthazar. Enfin. Si tu veux rester avec ceux que tu appelles tes amis, c'est ton choix. Reste-y. Toi que je destinais à une éternité de pouvoir et de domination, te voilà réduit à… ça. Eh bien si tu veux vivre avec les mortels, tu mourras avec les mortels ! »

À ces mots, la bourrasque qui s'était levée à l'arrivée d'Enoch se réveille, plus violente encore. Les rares feuilles mortes restées sur le sol se soulèvent pour emprisonner dans un cercle glacial la tour. Avec le bruit, je parviens à peine à discerner le Diable siffler pour appeler son animal. Dans un cri perçant, la cocatrix déploie ses ailes et se précipite vers son maître. Il monte sur son dos, et par l'étroit espace depuis lequel on peut encore apercevoir le ciel, s'enfuit. Mais avant de s'en aller, il me jette ces dernier mots :

« - Quel gâchis ! Perdre un si gros potentiel ! Mais tu ne veux pas voir ce qui se trouve sous tes yeux. Tant pis pour toi, Balthazar ! Tu l'auras voulu ! »

Dans un nouveau battement d'ailes propulsant des feuilles et des branches dans mon visage, le voilà parti. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux le plus possible, et je m'élance vers l'intérieur. Mais je ne franchis que quelques mètres, le sol s'effondre sous mes pieds. J'atterris sur une pierre qui provoque une douleur paralysante dans tout mon corps. Je suis encore conscient, mais je ne peux pas tout de suite bouger. Je distingue une silhouette, que je reconnais être celle de Théo, qui vient à moi et me soulève. Au contact de mon bras, j'étouffe un cri de douleur. Devant moi je vois des pierres, des dalles s'effondrer lourdement. Si les rideaux rouges de notre ancienne prison ne dépassaient pas de sous un rocher, je me serais cru dans un tout autre endroit. Me voilà balancé dans tous les sens sur l'épaule du paladin. À plusieurs reprises nous manquons d'être broyés. Soudain un morceau de plafond plus gros que les autres tombe, j'ai à peine le temps de lever la tête pour le voir se rapprocher de plus en plus, je ferme les yeux, tourne la tête, et AHHHHH !

 **To be continued...**


	5. Participation de Dry1410

Bonjour à tous ! 

Je suis très contente de participer à ce défi, je me suis beaucoup amusée à le faire. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire !

* * *

-Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a amené jusqu'ici, messire ménestrel ?

Mon cœur fit une embardé, mais des centaines d'années d'entraînement me permirent de conserver un visage serein.

-Le début d'un pèlerinage, répondis-je calmement.

Le tenancier de l'auberge me regardait à présent avec un air surprit. Il avait cessé de nettoyer son comptoir de son chiffon ayant connu des jours meilleurs. Les étagères derrière lui étaient vides de verre, tous étant dans les mains du commis de cuisine pour être lavés, à l'exception du mien contenant encore quelques gouttes de bière naine. Le silence régnait dans la salle, déserté par les voyageurs exténués dès que j'eus arrêté de chanter un peu plus tôt.

L'aubergiste souhaitait simplement me remercier pour l'animation qu'avaient apportée mes chants dans son établissement, en plus de la boisson offerte, en me faisant la conversation. Mais j'étais sûr désormais d'avoir sa pleine attention.

-Savez-vous qui sont les fondateurs de cette auberge ?

-Non, me répondit-il en reprenant sa tache, le père de mon grand-père était encore minot quand elle a été construite, à ce que j'en sais.

Décidément, les humains oublient bien facilement. A peine quatre générations plus tard et l'histoire se coule déjà dans les méandres des contes et légendes.

-Que diriez-vous de découvrir leurs aventures lorsque je reviendrais ici à la fin de mon voyage ? Demandais-je alors.

-Je dis que j'en serais ravi.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que je finis mon verre et souhaitai une bonne nuit au tenancier qui me répondit d'un signe de tête. Je jetais un dernier regard sur la grand-salle. Puis je montais dans ma chambre. Bien peu du mobilier d'origine avait survécu aux années, mais je pouvais voir ça et là des touches du passé, comme des souvenirs attendant d'être écoutés. C'était sans compter les murs, cette architecture que je connaissais parfaitement pour être venu tant de fois. Et le hasard, ou le destin au choix, m'avait permis d'avoir la chambre qui fut la mienne à chacune de mes venues autrefois.

* * *

J'avais décidé de commencer par Castelblanc. Sa collaboration avec des hérésies avait beau avoir déplu à son Eglise, Théo restait un fils de la lumière. Il avait eu le droit aux obsèques rituelles. Il reposait dans un cimetière de la haute ville. Le lieu de son dernier repos était marqué d'une pierre blanche. Son patronyme s'étalait en lettre d'or, et en tout petit l'épitaphe disait « Comment veux-tu mourir ? ». Le lieu n'était pas approprié pour un fou rire, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer en la lisant. Lequel avait suggéré que cette phrase malheureuse, lâchée à une druidesse mourante, figure sur sa tombe ? Peut-être était-ce un clin d'œil depuis l'au-delà à ses amis l'ayant si souvent taquiné à ce propos.

Théo était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraitre, plus que la plupart des gens ne voulaient bien le croire. Il devait savoir que son ultime pied-de-nez réconforterait les seuls êtres susceptibles de venir se recueillir sur sa tombe et repartirait avec un rayon de soleil. Et ce fut mon cas.

* * *

La dépouille de Grunlek avait été revendiquée par la famille royale naine. J'ignore si mon ami ingénieur était d'accord pour être inhumé comme un prince alors qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps renoncé au titre et renié son ascendance. Mais je crois qu'il aurait apprécié sa tombe. Elle était placée dans le caveau des rois, dans un discret renfoncement. Sa sépulture n'échappait pas aux ornements royaux ni à la statue le figurant. Son effigie le représentait parfaitement bien, le bras droit et l'œil gauche recouvert de métal. C'était bien le « Golem ». Mais ce qui lui aurai plu plus que tout le reste, c'est la sculpture d'un loup à ses cotés, représentant Eden, sa louve adorée.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que son nom en langage nain. Il n'y avait besoin de rien d'autre que la bienveillance gravé sur les traits de pierre. Grunlek a-t-il jamais su à quel point sa tolérance pouvait redonner confiance à toutes les âmes errantes ayant croisé son chemin ?

* * *

Le clan Kory. Bien peu savaient que ce clan avait un jour existé. Cela ne facilita pas ma recherche. Mais je n'étais pas pressé. Je pouvais prendre mon temps pour parcourir les forets de conifères, longer les rivières et contempler les lacs. Etonnant que la région natale de Shinddha comporte autant de point d'eau et soit si froid en sachant ce qu'il est devenu bien loin de ces lieux.

* * *

Enfin, je finis par trouver les ruines. Elles commençaient à être grignotées par la végétation. Les pierres, témoin d'une vie passée, semblaient s'être vidées de toute la violence qui avait détruit tout un clan. Mais en dépit de leur destruction, je percevais la beauté simple d'un village harmonieux. J'imaginais les chasseurs se rejoindre à cette sortie, près de la forêt, et ce trou-là devais être autrefois un lavoir. Des enfants avaient surement joué autour et dans les branches de cet arbre, portant les traces de brûlures et qui survivait malgré tout. Je parcourus les rues, recouverte d'herbe tendre, en tout sens, sans trouver ce que je cherchais.  
Je commençais à croire que je faisais fausse route en fouillant des ruines apaisées par les années écoulées. Peut-être m'étais-je trompé en pensant que mon ami archer aurait voulu rendre son dernier souffle auprès des siens. Je le vis alors, à une centaine de mètres de la sortie nord de la bourgade. Un vieux pommier au bord d'un étang. L'intuition que je venais de trouver ce que je cherchais se confirma lorsque je l'approchais. Entre les racines noueuses de l'arbre reposait une pierre plate ornée d'un flocon rudimentaire. Sous le symbole s'étalait quelques mots en elfique. Je ne m'expliquais pas l'usage de cette langue que le demi-élémentaire ne maîtrisait pas, dans mon souvenir.

* * *

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me réjouissais qu'il ait pu trouver un lieu de repos aussi paisible. Lui qui se disait mort et maudit était incroyablement vivant. Conscient de sa chance d'appartenir encore à ce monde, son énergie et sa bonne humeur étaient une leçon. Une leçon de vie.

* * *

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon avait eu une vie flamboyante. Brillant dans de nombreux domaines et attirant tant l'attention, on aurait pu croire que sa sépulture serait à la hauteur de cette vie. Mais j'avais appris qu'il refusait de marquer le Cratère plus encore qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

La tour des mages disposait d'une crypte pour ceux ne désirant pas être inhumé auprès de leurs familles. Bob avait eu droit à un emplacement, signalé par une plaque dorée à son nom accompagné du titre « Pyromage de la tour rouge ». Avait-il été réadmit à titre posthume ou ne m'avait-il jamais parlé de son retour dans les rangs magiques ? Et en me posant cette question, je l'entendis presque me répondre que cela importait peu, car il n'avait jamais cessé d'être mage, en dépit de son bannissement et n'en déplaise à son supérieur.

Sa mort s'étant accompagné d'une combustion spontanée, il ne restait que des cendres dans un pot aux sobres décorations. Tout cela était définitivement trop austère en comparaison de mes souvenirs. Et c'est le souvenir de son habilité orale et de son verbe qui me permit de retrouver le chemin de mes mots.

* * *

Plusieurs saisons s'étaient écoulées durant mon pèlerinage, mais le tenancier de l'auberge « Aux grandes Aventures » m'avait immédiatement reconnu. La salle était pleine, et le brouhaha des conversations assourdissant. Je commençai par accorder mon instrument. C'était toujours un préambule détournant efficacement l'attention. Quand presque la totalité des clients avaient les yeux tournés vers moi, je vis que l'aubergiste ralentit sa cadence de travail, visiblement prêt à m'écouter également. Il était temps de livrer les mots qui, enfin, s'étaient assemblés en histoire.

-Dites-moi braves voyageurs, commençais-je en faisant porter ma voix dans toute la salle, étouffant les derniers bruits.

-Dites-moi, aimez-vous les héros ?

Une approbation un peu timide monta des personnes assises aux tables de bois.

-Laissez-moi alors vous conter la plus grande des aventures …

* * *

C'est la bouche sèche et la voix un peu roque que mes dernier mots s'envolèrent dans le silence désormais palpable.

-Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur.


	6. Participation de Lyria Melody Brooks

Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour je rencontrerai des aventuriers. Dans mon village, ils ont toujours été considérés comme des mythes, jamais personne n'en avait aperçu un. Bien sûr, beaucoup d'enfants rêvaient d'en devenir un mais généralement, ce souhait disparaissait en grandissant. J'ai fait parti de ces gamins qui voulaient voyager dans tout le Cratère, en sauvant les innocents. Et puis, je suis devenu un jeune adulte et j'ai abandonné cette idée.

Néanmoins, contrairement aux autres adultes de mon village, j'étais sûr que de vrais aventuriers existaient, même si jamais aucun n'était venu et que seul des rumeurs étaient parvenus jusqu'à nous.

J'avais raison d'y croire. Et c'est sûrement parce que j'étais le seul à croire en eux que j'ai été celui qui les a vu arriver. Ils étaient trois. J'ai appris leur nature bien après leur arrivée, il y avait un nain, un demi-élémentaire et un homme capable de maîtriser la foudre. Ils étaient tous les trois tellement étranges.

Le nain, d'abord parce que jamais je n'avais vu un être d'une autre espèce que les humains, mais aussi parce qu'il lui manquait un bras et que c'était assez horrible à voir. Il s'appelait Grunlek et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'aider.

Ensuite il y avait le demi-élémentaire, Shinddha. C'était le seul que j'avais retrouvé conscient. Je n'ai pas vu son visage d'ailleurs, il était en parti recouvert d'un tissu. Et quasiment l'entièreté de son corps n'était pas visible pour la même raison. Mais j'ai vu des parties de sa peau. Elle était bleue. J'ai toujours aimé la couleur bleu. C'est peut être pour ça que je trouvais qu'il était le plus fascinant des trois. J'ai tout fait pour le sauver.

Et enfin, il y avait Théo de Silverberg. Lui, il avait l'air important avec son armure qui brillait. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi aveuglant. C'était apparemment un Paladin, une bonne personne.

J'espère que je me rappellerai toute ma vie de ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là parce que jamais je ne m'étais senti si important. Et je ne le serais probablement jamais plus.

C'est le bruit qui m'a alerté en premier. Des cris, des appels à l'aide désespérés. On m'avait dissuadé de chercher d'où ça venait mais pour une fois, j'avais envie de jouer au héros, je n'ai pas écouté. J'ai couru vers la forêt. Tout était silencieux à présent mais je suivais mon instinct. Je les ai trouvés.

Le demi-élémentaire s'est chargé de transporter du mieux qu'il pouvait son ami nain tandis que moi, avec le peu de force que j'avais, j'ai traîné l'homme en armure jusque chez moi.

Avant de s'effondrer, Shin m'a tout expliqué. Ils étaient aventuriers. Ils ont voulu sauver tout le monde, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà dû faire face à un danger similaire, quelques années plus tôt. Quelqu'un tentait de faire disparaître la psyché dans l'entièreté du Cratère et mettait ainsi en danger tout le monde. Son récit m'avait rappelé les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis plusieurs mois dans la forêt environnante, cette forêt qui semblait mourir au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Il m'expliqua que c'était en lien avec son histoire.

Finalement, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que leur ennemi soit si puissant. Ils ne réussirent pas à le vaincre. Pire que ça, ils furent vaincus. Ce qui expliqua leur état. C'est alors que Shin me parla d'un de ses amis. Celui qui n'était pas là. Balthazar. Un demi-démon, me précisa t-il. Je fus surpris mais je ne lui en fit pas part. Si cet être était son ami, c'est qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne malgré sa part démoniaque. Par son histoire, le demi-élémentaire me le prouva, ce Balthazar s'était sacrifié pour eux, il avait voulu jouer au héros. Il avait fini par perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et le démon s'était emparé de lui, leur ennemi l'avait vu comme une menace et l'avait éliminé sans battre un cil.

À ce moment là, l'être bleu a commencé à trembler, il a eut du mal à continuer mais il avait fait un effort en voyant que j'étais vraiment très intéressé.

En voyant leur ami s'effondrer, les trois aventuriers restant avaient décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout et ils avaient cumulé tout ce qui leur rester de force pour tenter de se venger du monstre qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Malheureusement, ce qu'ils avaient essayé était issu du désespoir et ils n'avaient pas pu l'atteindre. Leur ennemi avait ri devant leur « pitoyable attaque », comme il l'avait appelé, et les voyant tous à terre, sans plus aucune force, quasi morts, il n'avait même pas eu la décence de les achever. Il me précisa que ça aurait pu se terminer ainsi, eux abandonnés à une mort lente dans un endroit perdu et abandonné, ayant laissé le Cratère aux mains de ce fou. Mais Grunlek avait eu une idée. Théo et Shin n'avaient pas très bien compris mais apparemment, il avait arraché son bras mécanique, qu'il possédait normalement à la place du trou béant qu'il avait désormais, et l'avait jeté vers leur ennemi. Ça avait explosé. Le demi-élémentaire mentionna quelque chose comme des gemmes ou des pierres, je n'avais pas bien saisi. En tout cas, ils avaient réussi, ils avaient sauvé le Cratère. Et c'est l'espoir suite à cette réalisation qui les avaient poussé à se traîner jusqu'au village le plus proche, le mien.

Je tremblais moi aussi. Je pleurais. Shin m'avait alors remercié, encore une fois, de les avoir sauvés. Je n'avais pas répondu. J'avais pris sa main et je l'avais porté à mes lèvres. Le froid m'avait envahi.

« Merci. Merci de nous avoir tous sauvés. » Ma voix était tout aussi tremblante que mon corps.

Il m'avait regardé étrangement, comme si ce que j'avais dit était insensé. Il ne comprenait peut être pas ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Moi, qui avait toujours voulu être un aventurier, moi qui avait toujours voulu sauver la vie des gens, ou au moins d'une personne, j'avais enfin pu comprendre, grâce à eux, pourquoi je n'avais jamais essayé d'accomplir mon rêve.

Je n'étais tout simplement pas fait pour ça, je n'étais pas capable de sacrifier ma vie pour le bien des autres, je n'avais pas assez de courage.

Il avait souri, finalement. Il m'avait fait promettre, dans un murmure, de veiller sur ses compagnons, puis il avait sombré. Je l'avais porté jusque mon lit, je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de dormir. La nuit avait été longue. J'ai sursauté à chaque petit bruit, j'avais peur. Aucun des deux autres ne s'était réveillé et j'ai commencé à angoisser. Finalement, le lendemain – c'est à dire aujourd'hui – est arrivé avec lenteur.

Ils ont l'air apaisés avec leurs yeux fermés et leur expression neutre. Serait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de les réveiller ? Après tout, lorsqu'il était conscient, Shin avait l'air de tellement souffrir. Là, il a l'air calme. Je tends doucement ma main vers le tissu qui recouvre une partie de son visage et l'abaisse avec délicatesse. Je sais que c'est mal, il a sûrement une raison pour se cacher ainsi mais ma curiosité est bien trop importante. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt d'ailleurs.

Un bruit effrayant provenant du salon, où les deux autres aventuriers se reposent, m'alerte. Je me lève sans réfléchir une seule seconde et rejoint rapidement la pièce où l'homme en armure est allongé sur le sol, étant apparemment tombé du canapé où je l'avais installé. Il a l'air de bouger, de vouloir se relever, je m'avance vers lui avec prudence.

« Um... »

Il lève la tête vers moi, il a l'air épuisé.

« Qu-Qui ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas un de vos ennemis, tout au contraire. Je veux vous aider. »

« Où... Shin ? »

Il semblait à peine arriver à former des phrases, il m'inquiétait.

« Votre ami demi-élémentaire est à l'étage, il est endormi, il m'a tout raconté. »

J'avais l'impression qu'il m'écoutait à peine. Il tourna la tête vers le nain qui était enveloppé dans des couvertures, au sol.

« Et... Balth.. »

Je me figea. Ses yeux me regardaient avec espoir. C'était horrible.

« Je... Le demi-démon n'est pas là.. Shin m'a dit que... Qu'il a voulu tous vous protéger et... »

Je n'arriva pas à continuer. Le paladin semblait perdu. Il saignait. Je m'approcha encore un peu plus de lui, je voulais l'aider.

« Non ! »

La force de sa voix me fit sursauter et je recula vivement. Il toussa.

Encore plus de sang.

Il toussa.

Je fis un pas en avant.

Il ne semblait même plus me voir.

Il retomba lourdement sur le ventre.

Son armure ne brillait plus.

Je n'osa pas le toucher, même après que les heures soient passées.

Après ça, je décida de rester auprès du nain, Grunlek. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour couvrir ce qui lui rester de bras. Au moins ça ne saignait pas. En vérité, il ne saignait de nulle part. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué lorsque nous l'avions amené la veille, il n'avait même pas l'air d'être en souffrance.

Et je compris rapidement pourquoi.

Je pense qu'il ne souffrait plus depuis le moment où il avait réussi à atteindre la forêt avec ses amis. Mais peut être que ni Shin, ni moi ne l'avions réalisé car nous étions bien trop concentrés sur l'idée de le sauver.

Il ne restait plus que lui, le demi-élémentaire. Il dormait paisiblement. Je décida de ne plus bouger de la chambre afin de pouvoir l'observer constamment. C'était peut être étrange de penser comme ça mais je ne voulais pas l'abandonner, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir avec ses amis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis soudainement devenu aussi égoïste. Mon attente fut récompensé puisqu'il se réveilla enfin, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. En ouvrant les yeux, son regard se porta immédiatement sur moi, il garda son air apaisé. J'étais heureux.

« Comment vont-ils ? » Fût la première question qu'il me posa.

Je ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Ils sont endormis. »

Ma voix était basse, je ne voulais pas le perturber. Il ne sembla pas être rassuré par ma réponse et je le comprenais mais je n'avais pas la foi de lui dire la vérité, j'avais trop peur qu'il veuille les retrouver.

« Dites, vous avez une famille ? »

Ma question était simple, pourtant j'avais l'impression de franchir des barrières interdites. Il m'observa un instant avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Dans votre salon. »

Je frissonna. Il avait perdu sa famille alors. Et c'était à cause de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Lui non plus apparemment. Sa main frôla la mienne, le froid m'envahit. Il semblait pouvoir lire en moi. Il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir.

« Merci d'avoir fait de votre mieux. » Me murmura t-il. « On n'aurait jamais pu continuer de toute façon. »

Je le regarda d'un air interrogateur, il ferma les yeux.

Je ne pensais pas que beaucoup de gens aimaient garder une part de mystère jusque la fin. Lui semblait faire parti de ces gens-là. Je ne lui en voulais pas, j'avais déjà découvert trop de choses sur lui.

Il était le plus léger des trois. Pourtant c'est celui que j'enterre le plus près. Derrière ma maison, là où je pourrais veiller à son repos.

Quant aux deux autres, j'ai demandé aux gens du village de m'aider à préparer une cérémonie en leur honneur. Ainsi, dans le cimetière figurent désormais deux pierres portant les noms de deux aventuriers qui ont sauvé notre forêt, notre village et la psyché.

Je ne serais jamais comme eux. Jamais un héros. Non. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Les aventuriers sauvent le monde. Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur.


	7. Participation de Aymric

"Le monde ce moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeurs."

Je crois que c'est Mani qui m'a dis ça, un fois, il y'a longtemps, durant l'âge de fer, au moment ou l'on été quatre à avoir encore de la psyché.

Ce restant de magie en nous nous transformait en privilégiés, les gens se moquaient de savoir que l'on avait sauver le monde de la folie, des intendants en premier lieu, puis de mon père, on avaient de la magie, eux non, et c'était de notre faute…  
On c'est petit à petit fait oublier, peut de gens nous avaient vu utiliser notre psyché, et ce qui le savaient été soit des alliés, soit passés suffisamment près du bouclier de Théo pour ce taire.

Nous avons donc, comme tout le monde cesser de se servir de la magie, de façon à ne pas être gênés si elle disparaissait totalement

La disparition de la magie nous a tous affecté, psychologiquement, Théo était constamment à cran, ne pouvant plus s'éclairer de nuit, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on à appris qu'il avait peur du noir…

Grunlek avait constamment peur que les gemmes de son bras soit vidées de leur psyché, et qu'il ne puisse pas les remplacer.

Moi, dans un sens, ça m'a aider, mon démon avait quasiment disparu, mais j'étais mal par rapport à ma magie, même si il restait de la psyché, j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, qu'il n'y en avait qu'une partie, je ne sais pas si les autre l'ont remarqué aussi, étant donné que l'on en a très peu parler, juste un peu avec Shin…

Je pense que Shin à été le plus inquiété par la disparition de la magie, sa nature étant profondément liée à la psyché, il avait constamment peur de mourir, de perdre sa part élémentaire, qui le maintenait en vie.

Et puis, un membre du groupe étant mal, nous l'étions aussi, ce fut un bon cercle vicieux, jusqu'à ce que l'on revoit Mani, qui a remis un peu de fraîcheur dans le groupe, et de la bonne humeur…

Et puis, la magie est revenue à Castelblanc, et d'un coup, tout le monde c'est souvenu de notre existence, nous avons du gérer le conflit Castelblanc Kirov, sous prétexte que nous étions là lors de la disparition de la magie.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.


	8. Participation de Jibdvx

**Old Dwarf Grunlek**

— Papi Grun !

Je secoue la tête en grommelant, quelque chose tire sur ma barbe. J'entrouvre mon œil artificiel et lui laisse un peu de temps pour faire le point. J'entends de nouveau une petite voix fluette et une nouvelle traction s'exerce encore sur mes pauvres poils.

— Papi ! Tu t'es encore endormi…

J'ouvre mon autre œil, le feu ronfle dans la cheminée, tous les clients sont partis depuis longtemps et Ditwin est déjà parti se coucher après avoir lavé le sol et rangé les chaises sur les tables. La petite sautille toujours sur mes genoux. Voyant qu'elle a attiré mon attention, elle met ses petites mains contre ses hanches et me regarde avec ses yeux noisette en fronçant son nez d'un air de reproche.

— Désolé Elfride… Où en étais-je ?

Je me redresse dans mon fauteuil et prends le tisonnier pour me donner une contenance, c'est un long bâton de bois pétrifié, une petite étincelle rouge s'allume à son extrémité lorsque je l'approche du feu. Je retourne une bûche dans l'âtre. Le bois craque et les flammes s'élèvent un peu plus haut dans une bouffée d'air chaud.

— Le paladin avait déployé ses grandes ailes de lumière pour que tu tombes sur le méchant démon.

Elle se rassied sagement et me regarde avec de grands yeux remplis d'impatience. Pour ma part je ne connais que trop bien la suite de l'histoire, je toussote :

— Ah oui ! Ce moment-là… Et bien… Notre plan a parfaitement fonctionné et nous avons vaincu le démon tous ensemble, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

— Oooooh ! Et le titan ?

— Le titan est tombé en morceau, privé de magie.

— Mais vous étiez dessus ! Vous êtes tombés dans la mer ?

Je suis passé maître dans l'art de prendre des airs mystérieux pour remettre les histoires à plus tard.

— Papiiiiii !

— Il est tard ma petite. Il est temps d'aller se coucher, je te raconterais la suite demain.

— Promis ?

Elle fait la moue. Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui tend ma main en levant le petit doigt. Pas mon bras mécanique, j'ai l'impression qu'il devient de plus en plus lourd avec les années. Nous croisons nos doigts et je promets une nouvelle fois de raconter la suite de l'histoire. Elle finit par enfin partir se coucher à l'étage. Je reste encore un peu à me réchauffer près du feu. Je regarde les flammes danser. J'y vois les périples que j'ai comptés à mes enfants, à ma petite fille. Je repense à une époque lointaine remplie de voyages et de rencontres hors du commun, où notre vie se résumait à courir les routes à la recherche d'une quête et pouvoir se payer quelques nuits à l'auberge… Je me dis que nous étions un groupe au destin assez atypique par rapport aux autres membres de notre profession.

Je me lève du fauteuil et m'approche de l'âtre. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'arc posé sur un socle accroché au montant de la cheminée, il mérite un bon coup de dépoussiérage et il faut que je songe à faire changer la corde. En levant la tête, mon regard se pose sur le bouclier accroché au mur. Lui aussi aurait besoin d'être lustré, son éclat doré s'est quelque peu terni au fil des années. J'ai un sourire en coin et me lève sur la pointe des pieds pour tapoter sa surface avec mon poing artificiel dont les articulations grincent de protestation. Un tintement métallique me répond. Je tousse, ma gorge est sèche d'avoir raconté tant d'histoires. Je vais jusqu'au comptoir et prends une chope pour me servir à boire. Je m'adosse au bar et lève les yeux sur le tableau suspendu au-dessus.

On nous y voit tous les quatre, prenant la pose devant notre bien récemment acquis. Je me rappelle à quel point Théo était réticent, c'est le seul à tirer la tronche d'ailleurs, il avait déjà commencé à se laisser pousser la barbe à l'époque. Je sirote calmement ma boisson en regardant ce tableau.

— Papa ?

C'est Ditwin qui descend l'escalier, une bougie à la main. Il remarque que je ne suis plus assis dans le fauteuil et se dirige vers le bar, où je me trouve. Il pose sa bougie et nous fixons tous deux le tableau en silence.

— Ça te manque toujours ? dit-il finalement.

Je réponds en fronçant le nez :

— Ce sont surtout eux qui me manquent.

— Ils ne donnent vraiment aucune nouvelle ? À part ton ami immortel qui devrait venir passer l'hiver…

— Ils sont trop pris par leur familles respectives. Et puis ils se sont rendu compte que les apparitions d'élémentaires en pleine soirée, c'était pas bon pour les affaires.

Mon fils hausse un sourcil amusé.

— Je vais me coucher, ne tarde pas trop.

Je grogne pour acquiescer.

— Au fait, dit-il avant de remonter les marches. Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question. Est-ce que ça te manque de partir à l'aventure ?

Je ne bronche pas, les yeux rivés sur nos quatre visages presque tous enjoués, couchés sur le tableau. Je ne réponds pas. Ditwin a un nouveau sourire, mon silence en dit long. Je reste plongé dans mes pensées, dans mes souvenirs. Inconsciemment je marmonne :

— Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur.


	9. Participation de Warren403

Salutations ! Voici ma participation pour le second défi d'Aventures ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture !

« Vite, dépêche-toi ! Prends mon fils, je te le confie ! Fuis, pars loin d'ici, et assure sa survie ! Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, nous devons assurer une descendance. Les civils sont-ils tous partis ? » Hurlai-je à l'intention de Asgrim, mon messager depuis sept décennies.

« Mon roi, vous… vous êtes sûr ? Il est encore temps de fuir, vous aussi… Même vos fidèles guerriers n'y pourront rien, nous le savons… Il nous faut fuir, trouver une nouvelle terre, et… »

« JE T'ORDONNE DE M'OBEIR, ASGRIM ! Tu dois désormais accomplir ta nouvelle tâche. Pars, pars loin d'ici, avec mon fils, rejoins les autres. Quant à moi, je suis né ici, et je mourrai ici, avec mes guerriers ! Sois certain, Asgrim, que plus tard nos louanges seront chantées, que nos honneurs seront rendus ! Pars, maintenant, je te l'ordonne ! »

Alors que mon messager hésitait, j'enfilai promptement mon casque, puis ramassai mon marteau. Je l'accompagnai d'un dernier regard, alors qu'il s'enfuyait, tenant délicatement mon fils dans ses bras, par une porte dérobée connue seulement de la famille royale Von Krayn. M'assurant qu'il était bien parti, j'embrassai une dernière fois la salle du trône du regard, sachant qu'à l'extérieur, seule la mort m'attendait. Au loin, un brouhaha intense retentissait, au milieu duquel s'élevaient de féroces cris.

La peur au ventre, mais néanmoins résolu, je parcourus d'un pas leste les quelques mètres me séparant de l'extérieur. Ouvrant la porte en fer massive, je restai alors immobile pendant plusieurs instants, abasourdi par un tel déchaînement de violence mes fidèles guerriers nains se battaient courageusement contre des êtres venus tout droits des enfers, ignobles démons assoiffés de sang, et prêts à tout pour nous annihiler. La lutte était acharnée, et je distinguai difficilement quel camp avait l'avantage. Beaucoup de mes guerriers gisaient au sol, mais nombre de démons avaient eux aussi perdu la vie. Alors que je fonçai, tête baissée, à l'assaut, j'aperçus le général Durgrim, visiblement mal en point, aux prises avec deux créatures abominables. Je tentai de lui venir en aide, malheureusement en vain. Hurlant de colère autant que d'impuissance, j'assistai à sa mort douloureuse, tandis qu'un démon le déchiquetait de ses griffes puissantes. Autour de moi, les démons semblaient avoir pris l'avantage. Pire encore, me débarrassant d'un seul coup de marteau d'un démon qui s'était approché d'un peu trop près, je distinguai, face à moi, le commanditaire de ce massacre. Il me toisa d'un regard maléfique, avant d'éclater de rire, un rire puissant, cassant, qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« Enoch ! Aboyai-je. Tout cela n'a que trop duré ! Il est temps d'en finir ! Toi et tes démons serez renvoyés au plus profond des enfers ! C'est là qu'est votre place ! »

Son rire retentit de nouveau, alors qu'il balayait de la main l'ensemble de la bataille :

« Vois par toi-même, Roi Nain ! Ton royaume ne sera bientôt plus ! Les démons s'empareront de cette terre, avant de conquérir d'autres royaumes, plus loin encore ! Nous sommes inarrêtables ! Nous sommes invulnérables ! Tes guerriers ne peuvent rien contre nous, ni même les élémentaires ! Nous avons marché sur les Elfes il y a peu, et désormais nous sommes sur le point de marcher sur les Nains ! Regarde la réalité en face, Roi Nain ! C'est la fin, ici s'arrête ton chemin ! »

Je sus alors qu'il avait raison. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Nous n'aurions jamais pu les stopper. Malgré leurs vaillances, mes fidèles guerriers tombaient un à un. Les démons étaient bien trop nombreux, impossibles à repousser. Mais nous étions plus malins. Nous avions envoyé en lieu sûr le peuple, et nous, guerriers Nains, étions resté assurer nos arrières. Mieux encore, nous avions anticipé notre défaite. Parfois le sacrifice est nécessaire. Parfois est-ce même la seule solution.

Alors qu'Enoch poussait de nouveau son rire dément, je hurlai, fou de rage : « Fidèles guerriers ! Il est temps ! Ici s'achève notre existence, mais notre mort ne sera pas vaine ! Allez, il est temps ! »

Dans un sursaut, les nains, à la fois ragaillardis par mon discours, et résolus à affronter ce soir-même la mort, jetèrent au sol ce pour quoi nous étions réputés je fis de même, balançant les gemmes de pouvoir que nous avions accumulées depuis des millénaires, dans le but de détruire une menace future trop imposante. Alors que les gemmes rebondissaient une dernière fois sur le sol de pierre, j'aperçus, non sans satisfaction, le rictus fulminant d'Enoch. Ainsi, ma vie, et celles de mes fidèles guerriers s'achevèrent dans une intense déflagration. Nous fûmes soufflés par tant d'énergie, et désormais, à la place de l'ancienne cité naine, ne se tenait qu'un immense cratère. Cratère qui donnera plus tard son nom à la région. Sentant la vie me quitter, je pensai à mon fils, Grunlek, que je ne verrai jamais grandir, mais qui, je l'espère, gardera de moi le souvenir d'un père aimant, et d'un roi dévoué à son peuple. Un jour peut-être, il aura l'occasion de savoir que mes guerriers et moi, nous étions des héros.

Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur.


	10. Participation de Manoncristy

Le sourire paradoxal.

Il y a quelques temps sur un marché, dans une ville pommée au beau milieu de nul part, j'étais juste une jeune femme en armure qui prévoyait des prévisions pour un voyage. Mon prénom est Manon, je suis aventurière et également membre de l'église des ténèbres.

-Hey la folle, attrape ! Fut les mots que j'entendis avant de me prendre une pomme dans la gueule. J'aurais pu l'esquiver, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Si il veut se défouler autant que se soit sur moi.

-Répond moi !

-Oui ? Dis-je avec mon grand sourire habituel.

-Alors on fait des rites pour Satan et ses potes ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire quoi que se soit à propos de mon Ordre, je suis navrée.

Haha si seulement tu savais.

-Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ?

-Loin de moi l'envie de vous importuné.

-Arrête de me parler avec cette air supérieur, espèce de tarée.

-...

L'homme pris un couteau dans sa poche, et me fonça dessus.

-LES GENS DE VOTRE ESPECE NE MERITE PAS DE VIVRE !

Je stoppai facilement la lame avec une main, tout en continuant de sourire. Et lui répondis.

-Je ne suis pas que de l'Ordre des Ténèbres, je suis avant tout une aventurière.

-RAAAH ! De toute façon c'est la même chose vous foutez le bordel ! Vous avez vu ce qu'on fait quatre aventuriers, ils ont détruit une partie du Cratère, et avec, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des gens qui n'ont jamais rien demander à personne!

-Vous ne les connaissiez même pas, imaginez qu'ils ont sauvez le Cratère d'un danger bien plus grand, ou tout autres raisons.

-Ils n'y a aucune raison de tuer des innocents.

-C'est vrai. Mais expliquer moi une chose...ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez faire ? Vous ne me connaissez pas alors comment vous pouvez jauger de mon innocence.

-FERMEZ LA !

Soudainement un cri strident raisonna dans le petit village.

-HAAAAAA ! UN MONSTRE !

Je repoussai immédiatement l'homme qui tomba à la renverse et courra vers la source du bruit.

-A L'AAAAIIIDE !

Dans les rues, courant de toute mon âme, la voix implorante résonnait dans mes oreilles. Cette voix semblait féminine et avait l'air de ne pas avoir muée, j'imaginais donc une jeune fille, il fallait donc que je me dépêche, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre même avec un adulte, surtout avec l'afflux de puissance que je ressentais.

-NOOOOON JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Fut les paroles que j'entendis avant de faire face au monstre. Une araignée de près de trois mètres. Bordel de merde ! J'ai jamais vu une araignée de cette taille ! Je parai la patte qui était destiné à la gamine avec mon bouclier.

-PARS GAMINE ! JE M'EN CHARGE !

La jeune fille était terrorisée, elle ne bougeait pas. La seule chose qu'elle fit, était de lâcher un mot replis de tristesse et d'espoir.

-PAPAAA !

L'araignée utilisa une deuxième patte pour faire pression. Faut que j'attaque, pas le choix ! Difficilement, je lançai mon bouclier emportant avec lui les deux pattes coincées dedans et fis une roulade sur le coté. Avec ma lame, je mis un coup verticale et lui trancha deux pattes, un sang noirâtre sortis de la plaie béante. Le monstre hurla de douleur avant de me lancer un regard noir venant de ses nombreux yeux. Ensuite elle...sauta en hauteur?

-HOLY SHIT !

Ne m'attendant pas à cette action, j'eus à peine le temps de faire quelques chose, qu'elle m'écrasa de tout son long.

-AAAAAARGH ! SALOPERIE !

Bordel ! Son poids étaient proportionnel à sa taille. J'avais vraiment du mal à respirer, si je ne fessais pas quelques chose rapidement... je ne veux même pas y penser. Je jetai un regard à l'enfant qui pleurait, attendant son père. Pourquoi n'est il pas là ? Quel irresponsable, il ne surveille pas ses gosses ou quoi ? Remarque mon père humain n'était pas vraiment sympa à mon égard...il méritait totalement ce qui c'est passé... Bordel, qu'est ce que je raconte, moi !

-VOUS AUSSI VOUS ÊTES UN MONSTRE !? Lâcha la gamine traumatisée.

Quoi ? Oh non non non non ! Ma nature avait fait apparaître des cornes sur mon front et inconsciemment, j'avais soulevé l'arachnide. Je détestais utilisé ce pouvoir, malheureusement je n'avais pas trop l'impression d'avoir le choix.

Allez... je retirai mon cache œil et... l'araignée explosa, son sang recouvrai l'endroit, les organes de l'araignée éparpillés au sol. La haine hurlant dans mon cœur, la diablesse voulait tuer plus, beaucoup plus... Je veux les tuer ! Tout ces gens... tout ces intolérant qui jugent, alors qu'ils ne font jamais rien pour rendre le monde meilleur !

-NON JE NE SUIS PAS TOI ! Dit-je à genoux les mains sur les tempes.

Essoufflé, l'homme qui m'avait insulté et accessoirement, tenté de me tuer, arriva près de la gamine, et, en regardant dans ma direction, il hurla :

-JE LE SAVAIS VOUS ETES UN MONSTRE AUSSI ! VOUS VOULIEZ TUER MA FILLE AUSSI !

Chiez c'est pas le moment...

Tu viens de sauver sa fille et voilà comment il te remercie, prouvant encore une fois sa stupidité et son incompétence.

LA FERME C'EST MOI QUI L'AI POUSSER JE TE SIGNAL!

Je respirai un bon coup et poussa fort sur mon œil, ayant mal autant physiquement que mentalement. Deux voix sorti de ma bouche, la mienne et celle du démon surpuissant qui fessait ma nature.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE !

La diablesse...était parti... pour le moment. J'étais moi, en sueur, éreintée, défoncée mais mon humanité était revenu.

-DEMON ! DIABLESSE ! MEURTRIERE !

-OUAI MON PAPA IL EST PLUS FORT QUE TOI, D'ABORS !

Tel père, tel fille.

Je me relevai avec difficulté, tout en lui posant une question.

-Si il est plus fort, pourquoi n'est-il pas arrivé au moment ou tu aurais pu mourir ? Pourquoi il t'a laissé seul ?

La gamine semblait troublée à cet instant. Le père, lui, après cette remarque, se contenta de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Je me remis à sourire en utilisant les rares forces qu'il me restait. Les dernières paroles que je lui adressais avant de partir étaient :

-Je suis contente que tu ailles bien gamine, t'as intérêt à être avec ton père la prochaine fois. Tu me raconteras... comment il t'aura protégé.

Étant suffisamment loin du village, je m'effarai par terre, c'est comme si j'avais puiser dans la force du désespoir pour marcher. Oui, c'est complètement con. Allongée, sur le sol froid, la pluie tombante, je pleurai...

« Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur. »


	11. Participation de Nalia802

Je me souviens de ce jour là.

Je me souviens aussi de mon premier luth, la première fois que je suis monté sur scène sous le nom de Aldo Azur. Mais j'ai aussi oublié des choses au fil du temps, des petits détails que mon cerveau a jugé inutiles.

Mais j'ai beau être immortel, je n'ai toujours pas oublié.

Malgré les années, ce souvenir est tatoué a ma peau et ne pourra jamais s'effacer.

Je donnais des concerts dans une auberge voisine des Merveilles. Parmi les clients, tous parlaient de la même chose.

La montagne des merveilles c'était effondrée.

Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient dans la région: quatre aventuriers étaient rentrés dans la montagne avant d'en ressortir indemnes, faisant s'écrouler le mont. Tous les accusaient de ce désastre. On les traitait de monstres, de dangers publics… Ils étaient tous insultés chaque soir à l'auberge, plus au moins de la même façon. Certains me faisaient même rire tellement ils étaient absurdes ! Mais une chose m'énervait dans tout ce remue-ménage. Ils parlaient sans preuves, juste en écoutant les ragots de leurs voisins.

Cette histoire ma rendu curieux. J'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, pour pouvoir enfin me faire mon propre avis.

J'ai décidé d'y aller par moi-même.

Je me suis rendu sur feu la montagne: tout n'était que désolation. Les roches brisées surplombait le paysage, et on sentait encore l'odeur de la mort dans les environs.

Je repérai le meilleur endroit pour voyager dans le temps: une faille minuscule s'ouvrait sur quelques centimètres dans une palette de couleurs mauves.

Doucement, je m'y plongeais et voyageai jusqu'au jour de l'accident.

Plus tard, je vis de mes propres yeux, ce que le rumeurs proféraient. Je vis les quatre aventuriers entrer dans la montagne: un paladin, un archer demi-élémentaire, un mage demi-diable et un nain. Les suivant à la trace, je découvris pourquoi la montagne s'était effondrée: ils avaient sauvé le monde d'un certain chevalier Vlad.

Les événements s'étaient enchainés à une vitesse folle. A certains moments, je me demandais si ces "aventuriers" en étaient… Laisser tomber un compagnon dans un puit de manaa en voulant le sauver, c'est fort.

Soudainement, la montagne se mit à trembler. Trois des aventuriers se dirigèrent vers la sortie, laissant un de leur compagnon derrière, blessé et boitant. Je devinai qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir de la montagne à temps.

Je réussi à m'échapper de l'éboulement du colosse. La montagne s'écroulait dans un fracas assourdissant.

Le mage, le nain et l'archer attendirent leur compagnon à la sortie de la montagne, espérant qu'il ressorte saint et sauf des débris de la montagne. Mais en vain.

Les aventuriers n'étaient plus que trois.

Ils quittèrent les lieux, en emportant le bouclier de leur compagnon pour seul souvenir, retrouvé parmi les décombres de pierre.

Bouleversé, et voulant reprendre mes esprits, je m'assis sur le plus haut rocher qui me permettait de surplomber la vallée. J'observais le paysage dévasté pendant que le soleil répétait des millions de fois sa course, en méditant sur ces quatre aventuriers, qui avaient risqué leur vie pour nous sauver. Personne ne le saurait jamais, personne ne les acclameraient, mais pourtant…

 _ **"Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur."**_


	12. Participation de Olivia14

_Et voilà ma première participation au 2e Défi Aventures ! Ce petit texte m'a été inspiré par l'épisode 14 de Bataille pour Castelblanc. Enjoy ! Pour ceux qui veulent, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter ici : The14Olivia_

* * *

Trois mois.

Putain, c'est long. Trois mois. Plus, même. Plus de 90 jours à me traîner comme un con dans les ruines de Fort Tigre. Entouré d'abrutis finis et de ma connasse de sœur.

Trois mois.

Trois mois de solitude, ou presque. La vache. La dernière fois que je me suis senti aussi seul, je flottais dans l'éther et je n'avais plus de corps. Et pour seule compagnie la Mort. C'est drôle quand on y pense…

Trois mois. Rien foutu pendant plus de 90 jours. Ah bah si, tué deux-trois orcs. Un peu nettoyé les environs des créatures malfaisantes. Trois fois rien. Pas une égratignure. Juste sali mon bouclier et l'honneur de ce garde qui a pris la fuite. Imbécile. On était à trois contre un.

Trois mois. Silence radio, pas de nouvelles, aucun message, aucun bruit, pas d'éclats de voix. Comme si le seul bruit de fond pendant ces quelques semaines avait toujours été le vent. Une brise dans ma tête.

Lancinante. Fatigante.

Seule interaction : les remarques de ma frangine sur ma tenue, ou ma technique au combat, ou mes amis. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui foutre, tout ça ? Elle s'est jamais préoccupée de moi avant. Et depuis que je travaille avec elle, on dirait que son seul but dans la vie est de me faire revenir dans le droit chemin de la tradition Silverberg. Foutaises. Si elle avait été si soumise à la famille, elle aurait elle aussi obéi à Père. Et elle serait actuellement mariée à un noble, installée dans un château je sais pas trop où, énorme et entourée de plein de chiards. Alors qu'elle arrête de la ramener. Elle est pas meilleure que moi.

Et ses fréquentations ne sont pas meilleures que les miennes. Les deux mains dans la merde en continuant de fricoter avec la corruption de l'aristocratie laïque. Les mains de mes hérésies sont propres de leur honneur et de leur pauvreté. De toute façon, elles n'ont pas bien le choix. C'est moi qui tient les ficelles de la bourse.

Mais au fond, tout ça aussi c'est du vent. Ses remarques, ses sourires ironiques, ses éclats de voix. Du vent. Parfois une tempête, parfois une brise moqueuse.

Mais je suis un chêne millénaire. Il n'y a que les roseaux pour ployer sous le vent. Rien à foutre. Cause toujours. Parle, parle, parle ! J'ai l'habitude. Je sais ignorer les discours et les piaillements. Surtout les tiens. J'ai passé mon enfance à faire semblant de t'écouter. Et on va pas se mentir, j'ai aussi l'habitude d'ignorer les déblatérations de ce chancre de Bob.

Mais pour Bob, c'est différent. Il n'est pas mon frère. Et il me parle avec le sourire de celui qui me connaît vraiment.

Bon, trois mois. Qu'est-ce que c'est long ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous ont pas donné de nouvelles ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui a pu les interrompre si longtemps. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont encore merdé quelque part. Ou ils sont tombés sur une pauvre nana en détresse, qu'ils ont voulu sauver et qui leur a refiler la peste ou la chtouille, comme l'elfe qu'on avait ramassée à l'époque des araignées.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai d'ailleurs rêvé d'elle, il y a quelques semaines. Enfin, je me suis plutôt rappelé de cet épisode dans mon sommeil.

Très étrange. Comme un souvenir que j'ai revécu dans ses moindres détails : je me suis revu me lever de ma couche pour aller pisser. J'ai revu Grunlek dans l'ombre, en train de me dire des trucs bizarres à propos d'une fille, je me suis revu trouvant cette druidesse, je me suis revu en train de la porter jusqu'au camp.

J'ai revu notre engueulade pour savoir si on devait lui administrer la potion de soin venue de nulle part, j'ai revu cet imbécile de Grunlek me disant qu'il s'était pas levé et que ce n'était pas lui qui me l'avait donnée, j'ai revu Bob vidant la potion par terre pour la rendre inutilisable au cas où elle aurait été empoisonnée.

N'importe quoi.

J'ai revu le réveil de la druidesse, j'ai revu ses discours bizarres, j'ai revécu sa mort idiote.

Et je me suis réveillé.

Ouais. Très étrange.

Mais toujours moins étrange que ces trois mois d'absence.

En fait, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Mani, ce retard. Il a forcément merdé quelque part, s'il ne les a pas trahis pour une somme coquette. Peut-être même sans s'en rendre compte. Mani vendrait sa propre mère (s'il en a une) en oubliant son lien de parenté avec elle pour quelques gemmes brillantes et une araignée empaillée. C'est lui qui aurait été ravi de nous accompagner dans notre campagne contre le chevalier Vlad. Cela dit, il aurait été un vrai poids mort. Impossible de bousiller ces bestioles dans devoir le consoler et le moucher comme un enfant. Pie voleuse, enfant inconscient… C'est définitivement lui qui les a retardés, pas d'autre explication.

M'enfin quand même ! Trois mois ! Ils auraient pu envoyer un message, demander des renforts, de l'aide ! Je serai venu tout de suite à leur côté. Pas d'hésitation ! Je me fais tellement chier, ici.

Et puis, je suis à nouveau un soldat. Un militaire. Un paladin parmi d'autres. Un officier, peut-être… J'ai sous mes ordres des soldats vertueux pour beaucoup, parfaitement stupides pour la plupart. Et tous en admiration devant ma bonasse de sœur.

Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver. Mais c'est du vent, tout ça ! C'est moi le héros de la famille, c'est moi qui ai sauvé le monde du démon Enoch, du chevalier Vlad ! C'est moi qui ai été obligé de porter la Mort en personne dans mon corps. Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Rien. D'ailleurs, mes exploits ne l'intéressent pas du tout.

Comme le reste du monde, on dirait.

* * *

Revenez, les gars. Je suis trop seul ici. Tout est trop normal. Ma tête va exploser sous mes pensées malades, trop, trop, trop de bruit dans mon esprit !

* * *

Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, la faune et la flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur.


	13. Participation de Dolip1000mg

Voici ma participation à la 2ème édition des Défis d'Aventures !

En espérant que vous apprécierez !

.

* * *

.

Brumeux

.

Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeurs…

Le soleil continue sa ronde céleste et le temps file, toujours. Les Ages passent. Combien en ai-je vu ? Je n'arrive plus à les compter. Mais ils s'enchaînent, inlassablement. Le Cratère d'aujourd'hui ne ressemble pas à celui que j'ai connu hier, ni à celui que je connaitrais demain.

Ma mémoire s'étire et mes biens trop nombreux souvenirs s'étiolent. J'oublie. Mais je sais que certaines choses déclenchent des réminiscences. Alors ce n'est pas grave. C'est comme les rêves. Les bribes retrouvées sont toujours précieuses. Quels qu'elles soient.

Un tremblement de terre se déclenche. Le sol vibre. Au loin, une chaine de volcans semble se réveiller et verser ses larmes rouges le long de son corps. C'est beau. Voir la nature s'exprimer est toujours un plaisir. Des volutes sombres de fumées colorent le ciel rougeoyant. Les hommes dans la vallée doivent paniquer et c'est ce qui va les faire se sentir plus vivant que jamais. La peur. Ils reprendront peut-être conscience de ce qui est si précieux. Mais combien survivront ? Ils imploreront encore les dieux de leur accorder clémence. Ils cracheront sur les démons pour les dommages. Cela créera de nouveaux conflits. Encore et toujours. Jusqu'à ce que le jeu prenne fin, d'une manière ou d'une autre. La fureur de la terre est immense aujourd'hui et dans le lointain, je ne peux qu'imaginer que tout n'est que désolation et sang.

Ça me rappelle de vagues fragments d'un proche passé lointain et orageux. Des flashs me renvoient des images tout aussi floues que nettes. J'étais là à ce moment, ça me revient. Le temps de la révolte des Diables. Ô oui, de véritables massacres avaient eu lieu. J'en avais croisé un au hasard de mon chemin, un vieux diable, du nom de Baltz. J'avais eu l'impression de le connaitre, mais c'était le premier sur cette terre que je voyais de mes yeux. Il avait exprimé de troubles regrets sur la confiance des hommes, il me semble qu'il voulait juste avoir le droit à une existence pacifique. Mais l'humanité ne leur avait encore pas donné la possibilité de s'établir. Alors les siens se battaient pour survivre à la fureur des humains. Il était simplement reparti dans un battement d'aile. Jamais je n'avais recroisé cet être mi-faune, mi-dragon et les tueries ont fini par cesser après de longues années et un nouveau temps avait pris place.

Comme aujourd'hui. Le monde se déchaine avec une nouvelle catastrophe. Mais l'humanité fera face. Recommencera alors une nouvelle période. Les erreurs seront pardonnées une nouvelle fois, malgré le chaos engendré. Mais les humains n'apprennent pas et recommencent toujours sans changer de voie. Ils sont trop éphémères pour ça et c'est ce qui les rend fascinants à mes yeux et qui m'a valu d'être écarté des miens. J'ai vu des empires naître et disparaitre. Des actions simples et isolées contre des projets générationnels à grande échelle. Se démener dans les temps de magie et dans ceux sans. Chercher des solutions à des énigmes ou vénérer l'impensable. Faire des progrès technologiques formidables avant de stagner sur des siècles.

Les hommes. Tout comme des Nains ou des Elfes, j'en ai connu des milliers. Mais les visages se sont effacés. Les noms ne sont plus que des échos dans mon subconscient. Il y a pourtant bien une raison pour laquelle je vis ici. Dans cette cité bâtis par leur soin désormais en ruine, ou plutôt dans les vestiges d'une civilisation caché au sein de cette forêt. Le Pic, Opaline la Grande, Dazzling , Castelblanc, Nïhgma, tant de noms déjà portés, d'autres perdus à jamais. Aujourd'hui, c'est juste la Montagne Foudroyée. Rare sont ceux qui y viennent à cause de cette activité électrique et astrale étrange, mais c'est chez moi. Qu'importent les raisons au final, je suis juste ici. Le seul endroit dans le Cratère où je me sens à ma place. J'ai rarement été près des miens, je ne sais même plus comment est mon enfance, mais le sentiment d'exclusion et de dénis est bien réel si j'essaye de me remémorer. Rien de comparable à la sérénité de cette sylve.

Au bout de quelques heures du spectacle qui m'est offert, mon regard se lasse. Souplement, je descends du monticule de pierre fragile et m'en retourne dans mes quartiers. Un sentiment familier est réapparu en moi. Ça m'a donné envie de retourner fouler les terres du Cratère. Tant de choses auront encore changé. Je me perdrais de nouveau, mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est la découverte qui compte. Sur les étagères de la pièce où je rentre, il y a tout un bric-à-brac. C'est l'endroit où j'entrepose tout. Tout ce que je trouve et qui m'intéresse. Certaines choses datent vraiment de temps immémoriaux. Mais je suis content d'avoir trouvé cette cave avec son puit de lumière impressionnant. Il est difficile d'accès pour le commun des mortels, mais pas pour moi. Je commence alors à m'équiper de choses essentielles lorsque je suis attiré par une petite boite en fer à moitié cacher derrière des grimoires et une tapisserie couverte de runes.

Son ouverture me laisse perplexe. Des gemmes de pouvoirs, plus ou moins brillantes. Souvenance furtive. A une époque, j'avais tout fait pour en accumuler le plus possible redoutant une saison sans magie, sans pouvoir utiliser les dons qui sont les miens. C'est vrai que beaucoup de personnes utilisaient la magie ainsi, tous ceux chez qui ce n'était pas inné. Il y avait des choses fabuleuses qui pouvaient être fait avec. Des flashs d'objet, de structure, de membre, comme animés de volonté propre ou maitrisé, me revenaient avec ce même sentiment de fascination. Que j'aime ses âges. Mais comme tout, ils vont et viennent. Hésitant une seconde, je pris avec moi, quelques pierres. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir alors si la psyché venait à renaître complétement, je serais prêt à faire face. Comme avant et plus tard.

Je continue mon léger paquetage avec un sourire et en virevoltant parmi mes possessions. Me remémorer les beautés du Cratère fait croitre mon excitation. Je suis resté isolé bien trop de temps. Seulement, je n'avais guère apprécié mon dernier voyage. La concentration d'homme dans les villes misérable était devenu insalubre. La défiance et les tensions qui planaient face à la suprématie militaire qui s'était établie rendaient les communications difficiles. Il n'y avait de la place que pour les complots, la trahison et la discrimination. M'approcher et me faire apprécier des gens a toujours été un problème avec moi. Alors j'avais préféré éviter les agglomérats de vie et me réfugier dans la solitude, bien qu'elle ne m'ait jamais vraiment paru réelle. Comment le commun des mortels avait-il pu oublier l'existence de la nature et se refermer sur ses acquis ? Peut-être cela aura-t-il changé ? L'éruption fait peut-être parti d'un nouveau cycle ou humains et nature sont liés ? J'ai vu de mon refuge les terres quitter leurs sombres couleurs pour se parer de mille et une nuance chatoyantes. La communion a-t-elle était rétablie ?

Je jette un dernier regard à mon abri. La poussière qui s'accumule depuis des siècles me fait sourire. Quand je reviendrais, est-ce qu'il y en aura encore plus ou est-ce que tout aura disparu dans un éboulement ou voler par des pilleurs ? Je verrai ça au moment venu. Je n'ai pas d'attache matérielle. Ce à quoi je tiens réellement est toujours avec moi lors de mes multiples périples. Vérifiant une dernière fois ma besace, j'ajuste ma cape pour camoufler mon équipement et attrape mon arc accroché en évidence au-dessus de la porte de mon sanctuaire. Le bois est usé et on ne voit presque plus ses ornementations. Je l'ai toujours eu avec moi aussi loin que je me souvienne précisément de ces dernières années. Un artefact connecté à la nature puisque la sérénité qu'il m'apporte est toujours autant extraordinaire quand je me trouve parmi elle. Il m'est vraiment précieux et important pour le souvenir de quelle est ma place en ce monde.

Tournant les talons, je me mis à parcourir la forêt en faisant attention aux vestiges qui l'habite. Je connais ce lieu par cœur et rapidement, je retrouve mon chemin. J'ai souvent une sensation qui me poursuit dès que je sors d'ici, comme si je ne suis pas vraiment seul. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été, mais c'est plus pesant. Comme des présences éthérées qui me regardent passer ou même m'accompagnent, dés fois. Je sais qu'il y a toujours les âmes des morts qui reposent sur terre, mais pourtant plus les années passent, plus j'ai l'impression d'y être sensible. Comme les anciens. Mais je ne peux en avoir la confirmation. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller les trouver pour m'expliquer ce qu'il en retourne. Je suis bien ainsi. Même si tout est tellement flou et embrouillé dans mon esprit.

Je m'arrête près du lac au fond de la vallée. L'onde est pure et le reflet clair. En remplissant une gourde, j'aperçois mon reflet, alors que je retiens mes longues tresses de troubler la surface avec leur pointe d'acier. Mon visage est marqué par le temps et ma chevelure poivre et sel me le rend bien. Proche de mes oreilles pointues, je sens un léger picotement semblable à une caresse. Jamais seul. L'une de mes amis à huit pattes sent qu'il y a de l'agitation et la confirmation se trouve dans mon regard. Il n'a jamais changé, identique à celui que je peux comparer aux empreintes laissées sur mon âme dès l'enfance. Deux orbes sombres avec une escarbille de malice. Toujours à vouloir apprendre, découvrir plus, sans limite.

Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ma propre limite serait ma mémoire. Sans doute pour cela que les anciens ne bougeaient plus de leurs sanctuaires. Pour ne pas chasser de leurs esprits les choses essentielles, et ainsi, marquer le temps. Pouvoir se centrer sur certains Ages. Préserver cette partie du monde. Je ne comprends que maintenant, toutefois je ne suis pas comme eux. Certes, j'ai toujours voulu apprendre, mais également parcourir le monde. Voir au plus proche pour appréhender et sentir la vie parcourir l'espace. Incompris. C'est ce que j'ai été par les miens et que je le suis encore aujourd'hui pour les personnes que je peux côtoyer pendant quelques années.

Mon esprit a besoin de s'imprégner en permanence de ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Suis-je naïf ? Dispersé ? Trop curieux ? J'entends encore des voix qui me rappellent à l'ordre « Arête de rêver Mani ! » Echo lointain qui me fait sourire. Je sais que tous les moments que j'ai vécus sont en moi, éteints, mais présents. Ils sont ce que je suis. Mais être un gardien du souvenir, de la mémoire, de la pensée comme on pourrait l'attendre de moi, surement pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. J'ai eu de nombreuses lubies, beaucoup d'ennuis et énormément de plaisir. Un destin à travers le temps. Une aventure, rien de plus.

C'est ma vie. Je suis maître de mon destin. Une existence de plus dans le monde. Donc ça n'a pas d'importance. Une tâche de plus dans la trame n'aura pas d'incidence. On m'oubliera. Qu'importe si je suis le seul qui ait renoncé à la nature profonde de sa race.

Je laisse l'héritage aux mains des anciens, des immortels et des avatars. Transmettre à l'humanité ce que je ne peux. Ils sont là pour raconter, compter. Les hommes l'accepteront-ils ? Les Ages passent. Jamais, la nuit ne tombe sans conséquence et l'espace ne disparait.

La magie ne resta pas qu'ancestrale. Ils construisent et détruisent inlassablement, pour oublier que la mort les guette. Ils scandent des noms sans plus savoir ce qui fait leur grandeur…

.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	14. Participation de Erebe333

"- Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeurs."

La voix du ménestrel s'éteint en un murmure. Et, l'espace d'un instant fugace, tout est suspendu alors que chacun fait sien les mots du conteur. J'entends presque le bruissement des pousses nouvelles qui se déploient et grandissent ainsi que celui plus lourd des loups qui peuplent la forêt non loin du village. Je sens presque le frémissement de la source d'énergie psychique qui se tarit.

Puis, le quotidien suit à nouveau son cours. Quelques personnes applaudissent et des commentaires s'échangent. Le silence laissé par la voix basse du barde est rompu. Je déglutis. Anna, une jolie rousse avec qui je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à parler faute de courage, profite de l'occasion pour servir le voyageur. L'homme n'avait pas d'argent mais la mère de la belle serveuse n'était pas du genre à laisser un barde exténué sur le pas de la porte de son auberge. Surtout un soir de veillée où tout le village se retrouve pour échanger des histoires. Qui de mieux qu'un conteur pour animer cette soirée? Et cette histoire d'Aventuriers valait bien un repas et un lit. "Messire, mangez tant que c'est chaud. Cette histoire était incroyable." " Merci mais ne me donnez pas du "Messire" . Remerciez votre mère pour moi."

Je me concentre sur mon propre ragoût aux champignons. Il est froid. Je n'ai pas pu décrocher du récit du ménestrel et maintenant ce délicieux plat est bien fade. Mais ce n'est pas si grave. Il fait bon dans cette auberge éclairée par quelques braseros et son atmosphère conviviale me tient chaud. Le fait que je sois entre Jared et monsieur le forgeron qui sont tout deux très corpulents, de vraies bêtes de somme, n'y est certainement pas pour rien non plus. Il y a aussi le jeune professeur William assis avec nous et qui mange sans un mot.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œils au barde installé à une autre table. Ses vêtements sont de bonnes factures, quoique un peu fatigués par les voyages. Il y a incorporé des étoffes de soie aux motifs compliqués et chatoyants qui m'interpellent bien qu'ils ne m'évoquent rien. Ou peut-être est-ce justement parce qu'ils me sont inconnus qu'ils captent mon attention. Je remarque que s'il porte un sabre à la ceinture, un ocarina y est également accroché à côté. J'aimerai bien l'entendre en jouer. Près de moi, son verre à la main, Jared s'exclame :

"- J'ai quand même du mal à croire son histoire de paladin, de demi-diable et de petite fille. Tu sais, en général les conteurs enjolivent toujours un peu. Il faut bien ça pour captiver le publique, je peux les comprendre. Par contre, pour ce qui est de ces fichues araignées, ça c'est vrai ! Ces monstres, c'était vraiment une belle saloperie. Heureusement que l'on en voit plus !"

Je détache mon regard de l'intriguant étranger pour le poser sur le visage familier du meunier. Il est à l'opposer du barde. Des cheveux blonds en batailles, une forte carrure et un certains goût pour la boisson ainsi que la bonne chaire.

" - Un jour, je crois bien que c'était à la fin du mois d'Août d'il y a deux ans. C'était juste après une moisson en tout cas. On avait eu une excellent récolte, ça impossible de l'oublier mon dos s'en souvient encore ! J'en ai passé du temps cette année là en plein soleil à ramasser des légumes et faucher du blé. Tout les hommes et les femmes du village ont donné un coup de main.

\- Et les araignées dans tout ça? marmonne le forgeron.

\- J'y viendrai plus vite si tu ne m'interrompais pas ! Bref. Les chèvres d'Elias n'étaient pas en grande forme. Tu te souviens que leur lait tournait sitôt qu'on les avait traites? Et ne me dis pas que c'était à cause de la chaleur ! Les pauvres bêtes, elles avaient peur, voilà le problème. Tout a commencer quand il y en a eu une qui a manqué à l'appel, alors avec Elias on a pris un de ses chiens et on s'est enfoncé dans la forêt, derrière le pâturage.

"Bien sûr, on craignait surtout de tomber nez à nez avec un loup. Mais on avait pris de quoi se défendre et on comptait sur notre molosse pour lui faire peur. Cette forêt, je la connais bien. Déjà tout môme j'allais y jouer, c'était du temps où les loups étaient cantonnés au Nord du Cratère. Mais ce jour-là, la forêt n'était pas la même. On n'entendait pas un bruit et un silence comme ça, ce n'est pas naturel. Ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon; On a avancé, côte à côte. On faisait attention au moindre fourré. On a vraiment commencé à s'inquiéter lorsqu'on est tombé sur un arbre à l'écorce déchiqueté. Il y avait de profondes griffures dans le bois à hauteur d'homme. Quelle genre de bête peut faire ça? On a pensé à un ours mais il n'y en a plus depuis des années dans la région. Bien sûr, Elias et moi on n'étaient pas fous, on commençaient à se dire qu'il valait mieux rentrer. "Si cette bête nous trouve? Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi?!" " Bon sang Elias, soit pas un lâche ! Si quelque chose menace le village on doit tirer ça au clair et prévenir tout le monde" je lui ai répondu.

\- Les conteurs enjolivent toujours leurs histoires..."

Jared ignore le professeur William et poursuit son histoire. Il baisse sa voix et nous nous penchons presque inconsciemment vers lui pour ne pas perdre une miette de son récit.

"- Elias et moi on ne disait plus un mot. On avançait. On faisait attention au moindre bruit. On s'est arrêté, interdits. Je n'avais jamais vu un truc pareil et j'espère bien, par la Lumière, ne plus devoir faire face à quelque chose d'aussi impie. Une sorte de... substance gluante gênait notre passage entre les branches. Ça nous collait à la peau et aux cheveux, une vraie horreur froide et visqueuse. Puis quand on s'est rendu compte que s'était d'énormes toiles on a essayé de ne pas imaginer la taille de la créature capable de tisser une chose pareille. Il y avait une odeur écœurante qui s'intensifiait plus on s'avançait vers la clairière. Parce que oui, on a continué. On devait savoir exactement l'étendu et la nature du danger. On avançait le plus silencieusement possible. A un moment j'ai délogé un caillou avec ma botte et il a roulé à travers le bois. J'ai prié pour ne pas avoir attiré l'intérêt de quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur pour ma vie !

"Et donc, il y avait cette odeur de pourriture et de soufre qui nous donnait la nausée. On a découvert un vrai charnier dans la clairière. Les restes de la chèvres et ceux d'énormes araignées, grosses comme des vaches pour certaines ! Il faisait très chaud et des nuées de mouches bourdonnaient déjà sur les cadavres et tout autour de nous. Les pattes ainsi que les carapaces des monstres avaient été tranchées nettes ou fracassées et plusieurs avaient été brûlées. On a aussi trouvé des traces laissées par des chevaux et des bottes. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais on leur doit une fière chandelle. Elias et moi on s'est détendu et on s'est mis à rire comme deux crétins, heureux d'être en vie. On a raconté l'histoire au chef du village qui a envoyé des gars vérifier puis se débarrasser des carcasses et ça en est resté là.

\- Et si il y en avait eu d'autres? lâcha le forgeron, tout aussi perplexe que moi.

\- Les gars les auraient dénicher en faisant leur battue avec les chiens. Elles ont été exterminées par on ne sait qui."

Nous ne connaissons pas la vérité mais dans mon esprit se déroule un combat acharné entre quatre Aventuriers et ces formidables monstres. J'imagine ces araignées couvertes d'une épaisse chitine, telle une véritable armure, et dotées de crochets longs comme des cimeterres. Les coups d'épées ont du fuser et s'abattre sans discontinuité, une pluie mortelle pour contenir le flot de ces bêtes gigantesques. Le paladin a maintenu à distance les créatures alors que l'archer les harcelait sans faillir. Il a ajusté chacune de ses flèches de glace pour exploiter la moindre faille de leurs carapaces et profiter des étroites fenêtres de tirs que lui laissait le corps de son compagnon. Les araignées qui leur échappaient traîtreusement se faisaient fracassées par la poigne de fer du nain. Celui-ci restait en retrait pour veiller sur ses camarades afin d'apporter un soutien essentiel et stratégique. Puis les flammes ont dévoré le champ de bataille alors que les dernières paroles de l'incantation du pyromancien furent enfin prononcées. Je n'écoute plus les hommes autour de moi qui commencent à s'échauffer tandis que William fait des commentaires sarcastiques quant à la véracité de l'affaire. Le forgeron, peut-être pour détourner l'attention des deux autres, finit par m'inclure dans la conversation.

"- Et toi? Tu as toujours le nez dans tes bouquins, alors tu dois en connaitre des histoires. Tu ne veux pas nous en raconter une?"

Une bonne histoire? Le monde se moque peut-être bien des héros. Mais années après années, siècles après siècles, des héros marquent le monde et les esprits. Parfois même ne méritent-ils pas vraiment ce titre. Bien souvent ne sont-ils que des hommes aux prises avec des forces qui les dépassent mais trop inconscients pour reculer, diront certains. Quelques personnes s'intéressent à ce qui sera peut-être une bonne distraction. A mesure que je croise ces regards familiers et celui étranger mais attentif du barde, je me dis qu'il est temps de refuser. Et je me lance :

"- Les héros se moquent pourtant bien du monde. Les hommes reprennent leurs chemins, vies et destinées basculent à nouveau. Les récits épiques s'épanouissent en clameurs."


	15. Participation de Kronos66676

Bonjour à tous, voici ma participation au second Défi D'Aventures, une nouvelle fois un texte ultra-long, désolé je sais pas faire court... J'ai essayé de rendre ça un peu plus lisible, mais j'ai du mal avec la mise en page de ...

Bonne lecture à tous et bon courage !

* * *

 **Le prisonnier**

Je me réveille, je ne vois rien. Mes yeux sont clos, mes paupières sont lourdes, si lourdes que je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir. J'ai beau forcer, je n'y parviens pas, quelque chose m'en empêche. Je tente de passer ma main sur mon visage, mais la encore, on me bloque. Je ressens les muscles de mon bras se contracter, néanmoins, celui-ci ne bouge pas. J'essaye avec l'autre bras, sans succès. Je sens mes jambes également immobilisées.

Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui me bloque ? M'étais-je endormi ? On m'a assommé ? Non, c'est... c'est différent... Je me concentre pour forcer mes yeux à s'ouvrir, je dois savoir. Après quelques minutes, je parviens enfin à ouvrir légèrement mes paupières. Ma vision est encore trouble, je ne vois que de l'obscurité, alors que je pensais le jour encore bien présent. Peu à peu, ma vision s'éclaircit, je pensais être dans une forêt luxuriante, mais ce que j'aperçois n'a rien à voir.

Devant mes yeux, il n'y a que des arbres morts et pourrissants. L'herbe verdoyante a disparu et il ne reste plus qu'un sol craquelé de toute part comme asséché. Cependant, cet endroit ne ressemble pas à une forêt frappée par la sécheresse, mais bien plus à une forêt noircie par le mal, frappée d'une corruption aspirant la vie elle-même. Cet endroit si vert dans mes souvenirs n'est désormais qu'une terre morte, noire et grise. Pourtant, je sais qu'il s'agit bien du même endroit, je reconnais l'emplacement des arbres de cette clairière.

Je regarde à gauche, péniblement, sans rien voir que cette flore ravagée. J'observe vers la droite, à ma surprise, j'y vois un animal, une biche. Cependant, elle n'a pas été épargnée. La pauvre bête est effondrée sur le sol, morte, des os ressortant de sa carcasse putréfiée. De visu, j'aurai daté la mort de l'animal à aisément quelques mois. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas vu la bête en arrivant dans cet endroit et je n'aurai pas pu survivre endormi si longtemps.

Que s'était-il passé pour rendre cet endroit paisible en cette zone morbide ? Et surtout que m'était-il arrivé ? Je cherche à me souvenir. J'étais venu ici. Oui, dans cette forêt. A la recherche de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je le recherchais pour le sceller, voir le détruire s'il était trop puissant. Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Je me revois arriver dans cette clairière, stupéfait par ce havre de paix, idyllique. J'avançais vers le centre. Il y avait une sorte d'arche de pierre en ruine, recouverte de verdure.

À mesure que j'approchais, je ressentais le pouvoir de... de quelque chose, pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de quoi il s'agissait ! Je revois une sorte de piédestal à quelques mètres de l'arche. Un piédestal ancien, très ancien, des lierres l'escaladaient... mais étrangement, elles n'atteignaient pas le sommet. Le pied de ces plantes était plein de vie, mais plus elles grimpaient, plus elles dépérissaient. J'apercevais un véritable dégradé de couleur sur ces lierres, de vert au pied à noir à la pointe.

Quelque chose au sommet devait la corrompre, quelque chose absorbait la vie, quelque chose que je devais sceller. Un artefact magique, c'était ça, c'est ma mission d'empêcher de tels artefacts de tomber entre de mauvaises mains ou d'apporter la mort. J'ai échoué à ma mission. Après tant de voyages, j'ai échoué, l'artefact a détruit la vie de cette forêt.

Alors, pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Pourquoi cette relique maudite ne m'a pas tué ? Ai-je vraiment échoué ? J'observais l'artefact, cette gemme noire en losange enchâssée dans ce métal en cercle, noir également. Je préparais le rituel pour sceller cette gemme, la libérer de sa corruption et de son pouvoir. J'avais sorti mes ingrédients mais je devais encore analyser la gemme pour adapter le rituel.

Je me suis alors approché du piédestal et j'ai regardé la gemme. Cette noirceur... à travers elle, j'apercevais des mouvements, tels des vagues grises dans un océan de noirceur. Plus je l'observais, plus les vagues blanchissaient, dansante en cercle autour du centre du losange, tournoyantes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder, elles m'hypnotisaient.

J'ignore pendant combien de temps je me suis perdu dans cette danse mystique, éthérique. Mais n'ai-je fais que regarder ? Non... je ne crois pas... j'ai dû... oui, j'ai dû saisir l'artefact de mes mains. Quelle grossière erreur... C'était pourtant là ma première leçon pour devenir Purificateur... Et je l'ai ignorée. Quelle honte... Je mérite amplement cet emprisonnement. Mais qu'ai-je relâché par cette erreur ?

Je me suis évanoui juste après avoir touché la gemme. Et maintenant, la clairière est dévastée et je suis prisonnier. Je me sens faible, j'essaye de concentrer ma psy, mais elle ne m'obéit pas. Est-elle encore là ? Je la ressens, mais... elle est différente. Non... elle... elle est corrompue !

La gemme puise mon énergie pour propager sa corruption ! Je dois faire quelque chose... mais je ne peux rien faire... Je ressens une impulsion psychique traverser mon corps. Je la voie de mes yeux, cette onde psychique qui se propage dans la forêt. Je vois les arbres dépérir encore un peu plus alors qu'elle les traverse. La carcasse de la biche dévoile davantage d'os après le passage de l'onde.

Cette impulsion détruit la vie elle-même. Je dois l'arrêter ! Mais je ne peux rien faire... Quelqu'un doit le stopper à ma place... même si pour cela, il doit me tuer... Malheureusement, il n'y a personne d'autre que moi ici... Les impulsions continuent de se répandre, absorbant la vie de plus en plus loin dans la forêt, je le ressens... Plus le temps passe, plus la chose qui me retient est puissante. Que quelqu'un l'arrête, avant qu'elle ne soit trop puissante... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Mais personne n'arrive, cela fait plusieurs minutes que je suis éveillé... Cependant, personne n'est encore là... Le temps passe, je commence à perdre espoir, mes forces s'amenuisent, je suis encore conscient, mais pour combien de temps... Que quelqu'un vienne mettre fin à cet enfer !

* * *

La clairière est dénuée de vie et aussi de bruit, je n'entends que le craquement des branches mortes agitées par le vent. Je n'entends rien d'autre que ça depuis mon réveille... Et certainement aussi jusqu'à ma mort... Soudainement, d'autres bruits me parviennent, des craquements mais pas seulement... J'entends des bruits de pas au loin, s'approchant de plus en plus ! Pourvu que les impulsions ne les tuent pas ! J'espère qu'ils pourront me sauver ! Ou au moins, stopper la propagation de ces ondes de mort !

Je vois quelque chose bouger au loin, à travers cette végétation desséchée. Je vois du bleu et du rouge ressortir de cette noirceur. Il y aussi une source de lumière... Cela se déplace, s'approche. Les bruits de pas sont de plus en plus forts. Ils... Ils sont plusieurs... J'espère qu'ils savent se battre, ou ils ne serviront qu'à nourrir cette abomination.

La lumière blanche arrive dans la clairière, elle m'éblouit dans cette obscurité. J'entends des voix, mais je ne les comprends pas, elles sont encore trop éloignées... Mes yeux s'habituent à cette lumière, et enfin j'aperçois ce qui la génère... Je vois un paladin de la lumière en armure scintillante. Il n'est pas seul, avec lui, je vois d'autres personnes maintenant...

Ils sont cinq au total, je vois un nain et trois hommes accompagnés du paladin. Ils ont l'air d'être des aventuriers, j'en suis rassuré. Au moins, ils pourront se battre, mais pourront-ils vaincre ce monstre qui me retient ? Ils discutent, je n'entend encore que des bruits incompréhensible... Je dois me concentrer pour écouter ce qu'ils disent. Avec de la chance, je pourrais peut être les aider...

J'entends quelque chose : « … essayer de cramer cette chose, ça à l'air végétal ! », ils veulent brûler le monstre... le monstre qui m'entoure... Bien, si ça permet de stopper ces ondes, le sacrifice en vaut la peine... Même si mourir brûlé m'effraie...

« T'as raison, j'espère juste pas brûler encore toute la forêt...

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, la forêt est déjà morte...

\- De toute façon on a pas le choix, c'est trop gros pour être tranché...

\- Attention ! »

Le monstre attaque ! Je vois des sortes de ronces épineuses foncé sur eux à une vitesse incroyable ! Les lianes foncent sur leurs cibles se mêlant en formant deux lances pour transpercer ces aventuriers depuis deux directions ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Je ferme les yeux, puis j'entends deux bruits métalliques, alors je les rouvre aussitôt ! Le nain a bloqué une des attaques avec son bouclier et le paladin a fait de même avec l'autre ! Ils ont réagi si vite !

Immédiatement, le groupe se disperse en trois. Le nain accompagne l'homme en robe sur le flanc droit, deux autres vont vers l'autre flanc, alors que le paladin reste au centre. Il fracasse son épée contre son bouclier pour attirer l'attention de la créature. Les autres se mettent en place alors que la chose attaque de nouveau le paladin ! Je le vois parer une attaque puis trancher les lierres de l'autre avant qu'elle ne le touche !

Pour l'instant, il réussi à occuper le monstre sans dommage, mais je crains qu'il ne puisse le faire longtemps... Soudain, j'entrevois une flèche percuter la créature à quelques mètres de moi ! Je ne peux voir jusqu'où elle s'étend, mais maintenant qu'elle se débat, je vois qu'elle est gigantesque ! Sous l'impact, elle n'a émis aucun son, mais elle a vite changé de cible... Je le vois, elle vise cet archer !

Rapidement, la monstruosité attaque l'archer avec ses ronces ! Non ! Il va périr ! Je ne peux rien faire ! L'attaque est presque sur lui, que faire ! Mais, alors que je fixe les lierres, je vois soudainement trois machettes s'abattre sur celles-ci, venant de nul part ! Elles virevoltent et tailladent la matière végétale en tournoyant à toute vitesse ! Mais nul ne les tiens, je les vois voler comme par magie pour défendre l'archer.

Tout à coup, je remarque l'homme en noir derrière l'archer. Il bouge ses mains et se concentre, ce doit être lui qui contrôle les lames... Alors que je me focalise sur les aventuriers à gauche, j'entends comme un souffle, mais pas de vent... de flamme ! Je tourne mon regard sur la droite et je vois un énorme geyser de feu ! Et à sa source, l'homme en robe rouge, les paumes en avant.

Je vois ses flammes partout, elles se propagent et se répandent sur le monstre et tout autour ! Je ressens la chaleur immense qu'elles produisent ! Très bien, je vais mourir ici, par les flammes, au moins, le monstre partira avec moi...

Alors que j'accepte cette mort, je vois la créature se débattre, projetant ses tentacules végétales dans tous les sens... Inutile, elle ne pourra éteindre les flammes ainsi, à chaque fois qu'une liane frappe le feu, elle s'embrase à son tour... La créature est perdue... et moi avec...

* * *

Brusquement, une nouvelle impulsion psychique me traverse, je la ressens se propager, plus puissante que les précédentes. Je la voie se répandre tout autour de moi, mais... non... ce n'est pas possible ! Les flammes ! Partout où l'onde passe, les flammes disparaissent ! Non non non ! Comment ! Le feu... il a totalement disparu... De plus, je vois de nouvelles ronces se créer immédiatement pour remplacer celles que le feu à brûler.

« Bob ! Recommence !

\- Je... je peux pas... je ne ressens plus... je ressens plus ma magie ! Elle... elle l'a absorbée !

\- Grunlek ! Attention ! »

La créature les attaque à nouveau, cette fois-ci, elle vise le mage ! Elle veut se venger... même si le magicien ne peut plus recommencer. Des lierres foncent sur lui ! Mais le nain s'interpose avec son bouclier. Cependant, la créature ne s'arrête pas là, je regarde vers la gauche et je la vois également attaquer l'archer ainsi que le paladin au centre. C'est comme si elle était folle de rage...

Je vois le paladin parer et trancher de nouveau, le nain bloquer également les attaques. Puis je regarde du côté de l'archer, son ami semble toujours le défendre avec ses lames alors qu'il encoche une nouvelle flèche. Ces machettes tournoient puis tranchent les tentacules assaillantes...

« Shin ! Je tiendrais plus très longtemps ! Fait quelque chose ! »

L'archer décoche une nouvelle flèche, dans ma direction, je la vois arriver vers moi ! Elle fonce, je ferme les yeux de peur... J'entends un bruit proche, je rouvre les yeux et je vois une flèche de glace... plantée là, à quelques centimètres de ma tête... Je ressens le froid s'en dégager. La glace semble se propager... Mais rapidement, je ressens une nouvelle impulsion psychique et la glace s'arrête et se disloque.

Non, ils n'y arriveront pas. Quoi qu'ils fassent, la créature les arrêtent. Leurs attaques sont stoppées si facilement par la chose... rien ne la menace réellement. Si seulement... si seulement je pouvais les aider !

« Shin... Je n'ai plus d'énergie... Désolé... »

Non, je vois l'homme qui contrôlait les machettes, il est à bout de force, ses armes tombent au sol devant l'archer... Il est sans défense... La créature le remarque directement et elle lance une multitude de ses lianes à l'attaque, formant à nouveau plusieurs lances pour transpercer l'archer de tout côté ! Je me concentre, je dois faire quelque chose ! Je dois les sauver !

« Mani ! Sauve-moi ! »

Non ! Ne les tue pas ! Non ! Je te l'interdit ! Ne le tue pas ! Arrête toi !

« NON ! »

J'ai crié de toute mes forces ! Et j'ai réussi à émettre un son ! Et plus important que ça, l'attaque s'est arrêtée ! Je vois les tentacules stoppés net, juste devant l'archer ! Un instant de plus et il était trop tard pour lui... Mais j'ai réussi ! Je les ai arrêtés ! Je reste concentré pour les retenir, j'ignore combien de temps je tiendrais, mais je dois essayer... Je dois rester focalisé sur ces lierres, ne pas les laisser avancer...

Soudain, je ressens de nouvelles ronces se serrer autour de tout mon corps ! D'autres se serrent autour de ma tête, m'entourant la mâchoire ! Je ressens leurs griffures sur tout mon être ! Non ! Certaines se mettent devant mes yeux ! Par chance, elles ne me les touchent pas, mais elles me cachent la vue ! Peu à peu, de plus en plus nombreuses, elles me couvrent les yeux ! La faible lumière que j'apercevais encore s'amenuise de secondes en secondes !

Puis, tout s'arrête... Il ne reste plus que quelque interstices qui ne me permettent que de voir les cieux... Ou plutôt, ces immenses nuages ténébreux... Je ne vois plus que ça... Et je n'entends plus rien... Les lianes m'immobilisaient, maintenant elles m'isolent du monde... Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer pendant ce temps ?

Je ne peux plus stopper les lianes... L'archer en est-il mort ? Les autres aventuriers l'ont rejoint ? Suis-je de nouveau seul avec ce monstre ? Pourquoi cette chose ne me tue pas ? Aurait-elle besoin de moi vivant ? Oui, ce doit être un organisme parasitaire. Il puise mon énergie magique pour se développer. Il doit avoir besoin d'un hôte pour survivre. Et je suis cet hôte...

Malheureusement, je ne peux plus rien faire, je ne vois que ces nuages sombres... J'espère que ces aventuriers sont encore en vie et se battent pour vaincre ce parasite. Je ne peux même pas savoir s'ils ne se sont pas déjà enfuis... Peut être m'ont-ils abandonné ? Peut être m'ont-ils laissé à mon triste sort ? Oui, ils sont sûrement déjà loin... Je suis seul... Totalement seul...

* * *

« Vous... vous m'entendez ? Il y a quelqu'un là dedans ? C'est vous qui avez crié ? Vous êtes encore conscient ? »

Quoi ? Quelle est cette voix ? Je... Je l'entends dans ma tête...

« Vous... vous êtes mage ?

\- Ha, vous voilà, oui je suis pyromage, je vous pensiez évanoui, voir pire...

\- C'est... c'est vous qui avez tenté de brûler cette chose ?

\- Oui, vous ne la contrôlez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non... J'ai réussi à l'arrêter juste avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à l'archer, mais elle est s'en prise à moi en représailles... Je ne vois plus ni n'entends plus rien désormais...

\- Vous... vous êtes à l'intérieur de la créature ?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte, elle m'enveloppe totalement...

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une espèce de parasite, je pense...

\- Je vois... Vous savez d'où il vient ?

\- Une gemme... Je pense... J'ai perdu connaissance après avoir saisi une gemme noire possédée par une puissance malfaisante, cela devait être ce parasite.

\- Vous savez s'il a un point faible ?

\- Je pense qu'il a besoin de moi pour survivre, alors si vous me tuiez...

\- Non, il doit y avoir un autre moyen...

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... »

J'attends une réponse de la part du mage, mais je ne l'entends plus... J'espère que le parasite ne l'a pas tué ! Ou il a décidé de me tuer et il ne veut pas me le dire... Oui, c'est sûrement ça... Je n'ai plus qu'à me préparer à mourir... Je repense à mes actions, aux artefacts maléfiques que j'ai scellé... Mais sans cesse mon erreur d'aujourd'hui me revient... Cette erreur qui me coûte la vie et je l'espère ne coûtera pas les vies des habitants de cette région...

Ils vont me tuer, mais je l'accepte, c'est le prix de mon erreur et surtout celui pour empêcher cette abomination de faire plus de mal... Du moins, j'espère que ma mort servira à quelque chose... Que la créature partira avec moi... Je fixe ces nuages qui seront la dernière chose que je verrais, probablement... J'aurai préféré voir le ciel bleu, mais je n'ai pas le...

Étrange, je ressens de la chaleur... Au niveau de ma poitrine, ils veulent me brûler ? Soudainement, je vois surgir dans le ciel un ange ! De grandes ailes de lumière qui m'éblouissent dans cette obscurité !

Non, ce n'est pas un ange ! C'est le paladin, il va plonger sur moi ! Je le vois avec ses ailes angéliques, l'épée vers les cieux, des éclairs surgissant de tout côté !

Brusquement, le paladin plonge vers moi à toute vitesse ! Je le vois, je le sens ! Il vise mon cœur ! Là où je ressens cette chaleur ! Il brille de milles feux, ces ailes vers l'arrière repoussées par sa vitesse ! Il n'est plus qu'à un mètre...

Tout à coup, un énorme éclair surpuissant vient percuter sa lame et dans le même instant, le paladin l'abat sur moi ! Adieu...

* * *

Quoi ? J'ouvre les yeux, et le ciel est bleu, suis-je mort ? Est-ce le paradis ?

« Ha vous vous réveillez enfin ! »

Alors que j'entends cela, je suis allongé et une tête se penche au dessus de moi. C'est le mage qui s'est battu contre le parasite. Mais il a d'étrange marque sur le visage, il me sourit amicalement mais ses écailles sous ses yeux ne sont guère rassurantes. Je pensais que ma vue me jouait des tours comme je venais de revenir à moi, mais non, il a bien des écailles sur le visage...

« C'est bien vous ? Vous étiez dans ma tête... Vous avez cessé de répondre tout à cru, je croyais que vous vous étiez enfui... ou que... vous soyez... mort...

\- Ha, désolé pour ça, la créature m'a frappé et j'ai perdu ma concentration...

\- Je... je comprends... merci de m'avoir sauvé...

\- Ce n'est rien, et puis, c'est le rôle des aventuriers.

\- Alors, c'était quoi ce truc ? dit une autre voix. »

J'essaie de me relever, mais je suis à bout de force, le pyromancien m'assiste et avec son aide je parviens à m'asseoir. Et partout autour je vois la clairière dévasté par le parasite et ses ondes psychiques... Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, tout a péri. Devant moi, il y a trois aventuriers, seul l'archer est resté à l'écart.

Alors que je leur explique difficilement ce qui s'est passé avant que le parasite me prenne pour hôte, je les observe. L'armure du paladin semble avoir été endommagée, je vois des craquelures dans le métal au niveau des côtes, sûrement un choc violent, mais sans perforation. Le nain quand à lui est couvert d'écorchures, à l'exception de son bras... son bras métallique qui est intact.

Derrière, je vois l'homme aux machettes, un elfe, il a des bandages tout autour des bras et semble exténué. Le mage à mes côtés a plusieurs écorchures dans sa robe et surtout un trou dans ses vêtements au niveau du ventre. Du sang séché autour mais aucune plaie apparente.

Enfin, au fond, accolé à un arbre, j'aperçois l'archer, assis, endormi. Il est trop loin pour que je puisse voir ses blessures, mais il est épuisé, c'est certain.

Les aventuriers m'écoutent et me posent des questions, j'y réponds du mieux que je peux, avec honnêteté, mais je ne sais pas tout. Ils m'apprennent que le paladin a détruit la gemme lors de son attaque et que c'était elle qu'il visait, et non moi. Ils finissent par se présenter, le magicien s'appelle Bob, le nain Grunlek, l'elfe Mani et le paladin Théo. Je fais de même.

Je leur demande si leur archer, nommé Shin, va bien, ils me répondent qu'il a été gravement blessé mais que ces jours ne sont plus en danger et qu'il n'a plus besoin que de repos.

« Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolé... si seulement je n'avais pas touché cette gemme, si seulement je n'avais pas fait cette erreur ! »

Mais, ils me pardonnent...

Après quelques courtes heures de repos dans cette clairière ravagée, ils m'accompagnent jusqu'à l'auberge la plus proche. Nous y passons la nuit, je paie leur chambre et les repas pour les remercier.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils partent vers de nouvelles aventures, je les remercie encore. Et alors qu'ils s'en vont, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux qu'ils aient croisé ma route. Ils m'ont sauvé, ils sont mes héros.

Mais ils sont aussi ceux du Cratère. En effet, les ondes de morts se propageaient et même jusqu'à cette auberge pourtant à l'écart de la forêt, la nature commençait à dépérir. Nul ne sait jusqu'où cela se serait propagée si ces aventuriers n'avaient pas détruit ce monstre.

Nul doute pour moi, ceux sont bel et bien des héros. Ils ont sauvé tout le Cratère, cela même au prix de nombreuses blessures et ils n'ont même pas hésité à risquer leur vie pour me sauver, nous sauver tous...

Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur.


	16. Participation de Vaselline

« Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur. Les hommes ne laissent qu'une légère marque de leurs pas, mais l'humanité laisse une empreinte de géant dans son sillage, les flots de pensées, d'idées, deviennent des étendards de vertus.. Ou de désolation. »

Bon sang. Ce discours _sempiternel_ me ferait presque partir d'ici sous l'ennui. Cet homme de belle parole m'avait assommé au bout de seulement quelques secondes. Ou minutes.. Heures ? Bon sang je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici. C'est un _café_ et non plus des bières qu'il me faudrait pour me tenir éveillé ! Heureusement, mes yeux me rappelèrent que certaines distractions palliaient ce _diable_ soporifique. Des danseuses passaient entre les multiples tables, pour laisser les aventuriers rassemblés ici rêver en leur faisant miroiter les couleurs _arc-en-ciel_ de leurs tenues de danse. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de la seule décoration valable ici, le vide décorant les murs de cette ancienne bâtisse étant bien froids et pauvre, face à toutes ces victuailles et ces formalités de haut dignitaire. Et cet idiot qui n'en venait toujours pas au fait..

Puis une des délicieuses danseuses frôla mon menton de sa main douce et sombre. Alors en plein milieu d'une charmante _arabesque_ , elle se cambra ensuite pour m'offrir une vue plongeante sur son corps tendancieux, un sourire malicieux en coin, avant que le plaisir visuel se veuille _évanescen_ t, fugace, devenu comme un souvenir lointain et plaisant. Si cette vision et ce plaisir ne continuaient pas, c'est à cause de ce groupe d'aventurier étrange, assis autour d'une table ronde. Ils étaient quat- non cinq. Je voyais à peine le nain borgne, derrière l'armure du paladin. En face d'eux, un elfe qui semblait avoir plusieurs _araignées_ au plafond, un homme d'une prestance assurée en robe rouge et un individu mystérieux vêtu de bleu. Je finis par croiser son regard, alors que je les observais sans réellement savoir pourquoi. J'arrivais à voir un teint de la même couleur que ses vêtements, maladroitement cachés sous cette capuche. Je lui levais ma choppe en souriant, amicalement. Contrairement à lui, je ne cachais pas ma peau argentée aux reflets métalliques. Mais, je le comprenais. Malheureusement trop bien.

C'est à ce même moment qu'un bouffon –littéralement, le genre qui amuse la galerie avec grelots et couleurs chatoyantes-, renversa une partie de ma pinte. Il m'agitait le bras en riant comme le dément qu'il devait être quelque part.

« Messire, messire ! Je connais une blague qui jette un froid !

-Tu m'as surtout l'air bien idiot, à renverser ma boisson comme ça !

-Exactemeeeeent cher ami ! Le style con, je l'ai, c'est sûr je l'ai ! »

Si on ne pouvait lire l'énervement sur mon visage, on pouvait au moins sentir l'aura malfaisante autour de moi. La pinte allait manquer de finir en travers de sa gorge, alors qu'il reprit son discours sans aucun sens.

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle jetterait un froid ! Le style con- _gelé_ ! C'est sur- _gelé_ ! HAHAHAHA ! »

Je finis par me lever en sortant mon plus beau florilège d'insulte, lançant ma pinte vide aux trois quarts sur ce bouffon bien trop rapide pour ce qu'il semblait être, un simple guignol. C'est en ruminant mon agacement que je vis tout le monde m'observer en silence, surtout ce grand hurluberlu sur son estrade, qui semblait avoir fini son discours. Et qui semblait en commencer un autre.

« Voyez ainsi un de ceux qui veulent changer le monde ! Un de ceux qui ne veulent que le meilleur pour le cratère ! Allez-vous laissez ce valeureux guerrier seul dans la quête que je vous propose ? »

Oups. C'est le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit pour ne choquer l'esprit de personne. J'étais venu pour vivre une aventure, certes, mais maintenant je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais. Tant pis. Revenir en arrière n'était pas dans mes habitudes, après tout. C'est à ce moment même qu'un des nombreux aventuriers présent se leva à son tour.

« Faire équipe avec un de ces bâtards demi humains ? Très peu pour moi. Je me tire d'ici.

-Et bien je t'en prie, fuit donc petit enfant. J'imagine que cette excuse raciste est la meilleure que tu as pour justifier ta couardise. »

On dirait que ça ne lui avait pas plus. Mais mis à part son regard assassin, il finit par partir sans dire mot. C'est au même moment que d'autres se levèrent, parmi la centaine de personnes présente au total. La première, était ce demi-élémentaire bleu dont j'avais croisé le regard, que je soutenais de nouveau d'ailleurs.

« J'en suis aussi. »

Puis après des soupirs venant de l'homme en rouge, un juron de la part du paladin, un sourire béat de la part de l'elfe –qui ressemblait à un enfant amené à une réunion importante ou il n'a pas sa place-, et un visage neutre de la part du nain, ils se levèrent tous.

«L'église de la lumière ne peut pas laisser ce genre d'hérésie sans une juste rétribution.

-Ce n'est pas que l'œuvre d'une secte de ce que vous nous dites, cher intendant. Un mage de feu ne sera pas de trop pour régler ce problème.

-Vous trouvez vraiment que c'est un problème que des gens mauvais meurent ? Pourtant c'est bien non ?

-Mani, je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'est pas parce que des gens mauvais meurent qu'il ne faut pas se soucier des causes.

-Ainsi soit-il ! Merveilleux ! Personne d'autre ne veut sauver la région, voir le cratère de ce fléau ? »

Une demi-douzaine de silhouette finit par se lever à leur tour, puis ils confirmèrent leur engagement auprès de la compagnie fraichement formée. L'alliance _disparate_ qui se formait était assez cocasse, je devais l'avouer. La majeure partie de ses membres étaient humaines, si ce n'est mon « frère » demi élémentaire, le maître nain et deux elfes, dont celui faisant partit du groupe de cinq, non loin de moi. Les autres restaient silencieux, et se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, hésitants. Puis la salle se vida progressivement, ne laissant que les douze membres prêts à tout donner contre un fléau dont je n'avais aucune idée précise. Quand j'ai entendu cet appel étrange, je savais seulement qu'une secte était à l'origine de plusieurs méfaits et atrocités. Rien de plus.

« Mes amis, je vous propose de poursuivre la soirée dans un endroit plus approprié pour notre nombre. Ce fort rénové à la hâte est bien trop grand pour treize personnes, ainsi je vous invite chez moi pour la nuit. Mon manoir se trouve à la périphérie sud de la ville. »

Ah, oui. J'oubliais que les intendants aimaient très, très souvent étaler leur pouvoir monétaire avec des inepties comme des banquets fastueux, ou des manoirs.. Bien que je ne me plaigne pas de pouvoir en profiter. Oui, c'est un retournement de veste abrupte, mais que voulez-vous ? On critique ceux qui possèdent le luxe que l'on aura surement jamais.

Assis autour d'une tablé impressionnante, nous discutions de ce qui allait nous attendre. L'homme en rouge fut le premier à prendre la parole, avant même notre hôte.

« Selon vous, cette secte chercherait à contrôler les éléments ? Vous êtes certains de ce que vous avancez, intendant ? Vous vous rendez compte que ce ne sont pas des accusations à prendre à la légère ! »

Je m'étais arrangé pour m'asseoir juste à côté du groupe des cinq, et être situé proche de cet homme aussi à l'aise dans le dialogue me faisait étrange. Cette fois, c'est moi qui pensais ne pas être à ma place.

« Je sais ce que nous avons trouvés, Mage. Je sais ce que mes hommes maintenant mort ont trouvés. Des cadavres, des écrits. Et ce grimoire que vous connaissez déjà. Le grimoire de Zakran.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils possèdent quelque chose d'aussi puissant ! C'est insensé !

-Du calme Balthazar ! Explique-nous ce qu'est ce maudit bouquin !

\- Théo, écoute-moi bien. Imagine que tu puisses contrôler le feu, l'eau, la terre, l'air ou même la foudre comme bon te semble. Imagine pouvoir contrôler les éléments à ta guise. C'est ça, qu'offre le grimoire de Zakran !

-Ce n'est rien que toi, moi ou Shin ne faisons déjà ! Je ne vois pas ce qu-

-JE TE PARLE D'UN TOUT AUTRE NIVEAU, CRETIN ! Je te parle de pouvoir créer des montagnes, des volcans ! Invoquer un raz-de-marée depuis des déserts entiers, voir même assécher une mer pour en créer une autre à la place du cratère ! Quand je te parle de contrôle sur les éléments, c'est un contrôle absolu, total sur les lois de ce monde ! »

Le mage semblait perdre le contrôle de soi.. Ou plutôt, je le sentais d'une autre manière. Il se voulait alarmant. Il voulait qu'ils prennent tous conscience de la gravité des choses, et immédiatement. Je finis par lever les yeux vers lui en prenant ma choppe en main.

« Mais ce genre de pouvoir nécessiterait une quantité colossale de magie, n'est-ce pas mage ? Comment une secte forcée de se cacher et limité dans ses actions, pourrait-elle avoir la force d'activer quelque chose qui, selon vos dires, est un artefact permettant de contrôler les lois élémentaires de ce monde ?

-Ne sous-estimez jamais le pouvoir qu'une âme humaine possède. Ne sous-estimez jamais l'énergie, aussi impie soit-elle, qui sera libéré s'ils trouvent le moyen de sacrifier assez d'être vivants. Le nombre de mort cependant, sera bien moindre avant l'activation de ce grimoire, qu'après que son pouvoir soit utilisé..

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

-De savoir où ils se trouvent. De les retrouver. »

L'intendant Karl montra une carte sur le mur derrière lui. Il y avait fait un rond noir, là où se trouve le village de Comté de Soie, me dis-je. Puis je réalisais ce que voulait dire ce rond noir. Ce n'est en revanche pas moi qui fit la remarque, mais le nain dont j'ignorais encore le nom.

« Le village a été rasé, et c'est le seul endroit où vous aviez trouvé des indices ?

-Pas exactement rasé. Disparu.

-Pardon ?

-Il ne reste plus qu'un trou. Un trou immense, comme si tout l'endroit avait changé de place. Comme si..

-Comme si on avait déplacé littéralement la ville, comme par magie.»

C'est à ce moment que l'elfe du groupe sorti de ses rêveries, alors qu'il venait de prendre la part de gigot d'un guerrier en face de lui, pendant que tout le monde écoutait l'intendant et le nain borgne.

« La magie ça te connait non Bob ? Tu penses savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Sinon on a qu'à aller voir ce qu'on peut trouver là-bas, même s'il n'y a plus rien ! »

Un blanc se fit.. « entendre », et parmi les _interstices_ sonores offert par le feu crépitant, quelques gémissements, mous d'approbations faisaient surface. Le paladin se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de l'elfe, qui avait les joues salies par quelques morceaux de gigots.

« Quoi, j'ai dit une bêtise ?

-Au contraire. Je crois que tu as eu une bonne idée Mani. Bob ?

-On part dès que vous êtes tous prêt. Intendant, des objections ?

-J'étais complétement à court d'idées pour la suite, maître mage. Mais il semblerait que vous ayez plus de ressources que je ne le pensais. Je vais vous fournir tout le matériel nécessaire. Montures, potions, tout le soutien logistique nécessaire. Nous devons les arrêter. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. »

Et bien. Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'étais embarqué. Mais tout ça me plaisait énormément. Une fin du monde à empêcher ? Plutôt mourir que de ne pas en être. Moi, Gabriel, demi élémentaire de métal, fait le serment de combattre et mourir pour la justice en ce bas monde, ainsi que d'aider ses défenseurs. C'est en pensant ces derniers mots que l'intendant reprit une dernière tirade, étrangement familière.

« Vous souvenez vous de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Il est l'heure d'y apporter quelques changements appropriés, chers amis..

Le monde a besoin de héros. La vie peut perdre ses droits, faune et flore détruits par le déséquilibre.. Et les impulsions psychiques ne doivent pas être que des rumeurs. Elles doivent être des idées à brandir, des convictions à polir. Alors, je vous en conjure. Sauvez ce monde. »


	17. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour tout le monde, ici Kermadec pour ce deuxième Défi. Celui-là m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'espère cependant qu'il saura vous satisfaire._

 _/!\ Il s'agit de la suite de mon premier défi, donc n'hésitez pas à y jeter un zieu si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait :)_

* * *

 **Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeurs.** A chaque fois, le scénario est le même. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, on s'obstine à sauver le monde de ses propres erreurs. En l'occurrence, aujourd'hui, on va surtout devoir sauver **Mani** de sa folie. Encore.

"Abruti d'elfe ! Même ici, on ne pourra pas être tranquille avec lui…"

 **Théo** ne mâche pas ses mots. Pour une fois, je suis presque d'accord. L'obsession de **Mani** pour les créatures velues et pleines de pattes qui peuplent cette cave me dépasse. Ce fanatisme, couplé à sa tendance maladive à se mettre en danger, donne un mélange doux-amer. Enfin, après tout, nos vies sont bien plus excitantes avec une juste dose de risque.

 **Shin** se précipite vers la porte de la cave. Je l'attrape par la manche. Il nous faut d'abord un plan.

"Lâche-moi, Bob ! Il est peut-être déjà blessé, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

\- Si tu fonces tête baissée, on va devoir vous enterrer ensemble. Tu attends, tu te calmes et tu m'écoutes. Voilà ce qu'on va faire…

\- Et pourquoi on suivrait toujours tes plans? Me demande **Théo**

\- Parce que les tiens se résument toujours à "on fonce et on défonce tout". En voilà un plus subtil : Grun' et Théo, vous entrez. Théo, tu fais briller ton slip pour que nous, derrière, on puisse viser les bestioles.

\- Mais tu vas faire cramer tout le bâtiment ! On vient à peine de l'acheter.

\- Je vais faire cramer les araignées, nuance. Du coup, Théo, tu brilles et tu tranches tout ce qui bouge. Grun', tu récupères Mani. Shin et moi, on bande notre volonté et on les tue.

\- Donc, en gros, on fonce et on défonce tout? Lance **Théo**

\- Oui, mais avec subtilité. Allez, c'est parti !"

 **Grunlek** et le paladin se dirigent vers la porte. Je les sens hésitants. J'enclenche notre connexion mentale et dirige ma psyché dans mes mains. La chaleur de ma magie m'envahit peu à peu. Le diable ronronne. Je l'entends, mais je tâche de l'ignorer. Ce n'est pas le moment. **Mani** a besoin de moi… Euh… De nous.

Priant pour que les autres n'aient pas relevé la vraie nature de ma pensée, je pénètre dans la cave.

Malgré le slip de **Théo** , il fait très sombre dans cette pièce. Tandis qu'une boule de feu se forme entre mes mains, j'aperçois plusieurs bestioles bouger çà et là. En pensée, **Shin** attire notre attention sur un coin de la pièce. Un grand cocon de toile s'y trouve. Une tresse noire dépasse mollement d'une des extrémités. De part et d'autre de cette prison de soie, deux araignées géantes s'affairent, sécrétant bruyamment leur substance répugnante. **Théo** se chargera de ces cibles. De mon côté, je repère un groupe de petites araignées qui nous fixent, perchées sur un tonneau. J'ignore ce qu'il contient, j'indique donc à Shin de s'en charger. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de l'enflammer. Tandis que je réfléchis à la trajectoire de mon sortilège, nos ennemies s'approchent. Il va falloir agir vite. Elles sont beaucoup trop nombreuses.

 **Shin** décoche son premier projectile. Étonnamment, il atteint sa cible en pleine tête, gelant au passage les araignées les plus proches. C'est à croire que l'enjeu du sauvetage de **Mani** le motive plus que d'ordinaire…

"Ôte tout de suite cette pensée de ta tête ! " M'ordonne l'archer

Je me re-concentre et m'apprête à tirer à mon tour. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois **Grunlek** se faufiler entre les monstres, suivi de près par **Théo** qui agite son épée dans tous les sens.

Bon. A mon tour de m'amuser. Ne pas foutre le feu à l'auberge. Ne pas foutre le feu au nain. Ne pas perdre le contrôle. C'est parti !

J'expulse l'énergie de mes doigts et la dirige vers le sol. Je veux créer une barrière de flamme qui délimiteraient un chemin pour que **Grun'** puise tirer le cocon. Tout semble fonctionner, jusqu'à ce qu'une araignée folle se jette dans mes flammes avant de se précipiter vers **Shin**. Décidément, lui et les animaux…

"Mais aide-moi, Bob, au lieu de penser n'importe quoi !"

Je reste concentré sur ma psyché. Quand nous serons sortis d'ici, c'est moi que **Mani** remerciera.

 **Grunlek** finit par me rejoindre, traînant derrière lui le cocon qui se tortille. Je hurle mentalement à tout le monde de sortir tandis que j'atténue peu à peu la puissance de mon sort. L'éradication totale et absolue de la menace arachnéenne n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui.

Une fois de retour dans la grande salle du Repos du Guerrier, **Théo** s'empresse de barricader la porte. **Shin** me jette un regard froid, que j'ignore royalement. Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard. Tandis que le calme revient, **Grunlek** lâche enfin **Mani** , toujours enfermé dans sa toile. Nous restons silencieux quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le nain exprime tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait.

"On pourrait le laisser là-dedans encore un peu, non? Juste une heure ou deux, le temps qu'il comprenne."

Quelle merveilleuse idée…

* * *

 _Et voilà :) J'espère que cette petite lecture vous a plus. A bientôt :)_

 _Kermadec_


	18. Participation de Ninlhinn

_Salut ~  
J'ai mis pas mal de temps à finir ce défi et même si je ne suis pas complètement satisfait du résultat, c'est toujours mieux que rien !  
Voilà donc, ma participation. Bonne lecture !  
Ninlhinn_

* * *

 _Narrateur_

Le crépuscule tremblote juste à mes côtés, dégoulinant de couleurs et de cire. Les ombres commencent à m'entourer. Une vague de lumière se déverse sur moi et son écume me constelle de tâches oranges. A la précipitation avec laquelle ses mains et ses yeux me caressent, je devine que bientôt, elle me laissera seul. Bientôt, je retournerai dans l'ombre. Cette fois-ci, me dérobera-t-elle encore au sommeil ? Laissera-t-elle ma peau être violentée par le vent et les ténèbres ?

Voilà, il est l'heure. On murmure et souffle la nuit, les protestations sont inutiles, on m'abandonne seul sur la table.  
Elle ne pense même pas à me raccompagner aujourd'hui, ni à refermer mon coeur.

Seul dans les bras des ténèbres, j'entends la nuit naître. Une énième fois. La douce odeur de miel du crépuscule parfume encore ma peau parcheminée, les premiers bruits nocturnes arrivent. Claquements de porte, frottements de robe de chambre contre le parquet, allumette que l'on craque, tic-tac des horloges, brouhaha des couettes, sifflements du silence, gémissement des monstres sous les lits…

Dans ces murmures incessants, ces froufroutants chuchotements qui s'emparent des esprits et les soumettent aux rêveries et aux cauchemars, je me sens chez moi.  
Je me sens chez moi dès qu'il s'agit de glisser entre des mains. Mains d'enfants, mains d'étudiants, mains d'enseignants. J'apporte rêve, savoir, passion. Je crée des héros avec les mots que l'on m'impose sur d'autres héros.

Des nuits seul, j'en ai passé, beaucoup même. Je ne compte plus les années, cela fait bien trop longtemps que mes pages ont été écrites, que mon corps blanc a été jauni par le temps et noirci par l'encre. Je décris des vestiges, j'évoque des civilisations qui, à mes yeux, vivaient encore hier. Je fais se lever dans des esprits des figures héroïques, je construis sous leurs yeux des châteaux, fait renaître la magie. Les savants se sont bien occupés de m'éviscérer, je n'ai plus rien à leur livrer de nouveau, toutes les reliques que je garde ne sont des mythes plus que pour les enfants. Elles, elles tiennent dans des musées. Ces vestiges, j'en fais partie. Je suis ces reliques.

On aurait pu écrire des centaines de contes différents sur mes pages. J'aurais très bien pu être un livre de compte. Par chance, qui pourra l'affirmer cependant, on m'a fait raconter une histoire. Des plumes avides de souvenirs m'ont transformé en réceptacle d'une histoire. Pour que personne n'oublie. Pour que le futur puisse se rappeler de ces cinq aventuriers. Je ne connais pas leurs noms, je n'ai jamais pu me lire.

Ils devaient être de bien fameux héros pour qu'on cherche ainsi à les sauver du temps, à les arracher à leur condition de mortels. Moi, je sais juste qu'ils m'innervent. Ce sont eux qui font que je suis encore aujourd'hui. Seul, certes, dans une vieille bibliothèque d'un manoir un peu décrépi, mais je suis encore.

Je leur devrais sans doute des remerciements. Pour m'avoir gardé en vie. A vous donc, vous que je ne connais pas mais à qui je dois la vie, merci. Et de rien. Après tout, c'est réciproque. Ils me maintiennent en vie tout comme je les maintiens en vie. Nous n'allons pas les uns sans les autres. Et nous ne nous connaissons pas. Ils n'ont sans doute jamais su qui serait leur dernière étincelle de vie.

Je ne sais pas trop si j'aurais aimé les connaître. Ils ont beau être des héros, j'ai entendu parler de héros qui laissaient les livres dans la poussière. Moi en tous cas, je m'imagine bien exister sans eux. Ce n'est pas particulièrement le fait que je raconte leur histoire qui m'offre cette longévité. Je connais d'autres vieillards qui ne racontent rien d'autre que des contes de fée. J'aurais pu en être un.  
En fait, il suffisait que l'on me fasse dire une histoire. Car ce sont bien ceux qui sont aujourd'hui oubliés, perdus dans les méandres du passé, qui ont écrit ma destinée en écrivant l'histoire d'autres.  
J'aurais adoré qu'on dise mon histoire. Sur mon corps, sur mes pages, que l'on ne traite pas d'inconnus mais de moi. De qui je suis, de ce que j'aime. Mais eux, eux dont j'étais la chose, ils sont désormais ma chose. Ils se sont approprié mon corps pour raconter leurs histoires du passé, je me suis emparé du futur et les ais écartés même de la réalité.

Douce ironie, plaisante ironie même que de voir ceux-là même qui se pensaient maître de l'héritage qu'ils transmettraient être dominés par les ombres du temps, être mutilés par mes lèvres muettes. Ils sont fragiles. Le temps a juste eu à souffler pour que le maison de paille s'envole.

Un courant d'air fit claquer violemment la fenêtre et me fit tomber sur le sol glacé. Tous sont morts.  
Les héros sont morts. Et sans moi, on les aurait oubliés. Et qui sait combien de héros ont pu être oubliés ainsi ? Les héros naissent, vivent, meurent. Les héros changent le monde, le bousculent, le font renaître. Les héros s'effacent, deviennent flous, puis légendes.  
Et un jour, ils disparaissent de toutes les mémoires. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu en élever des héros. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu en faire naître. Des généraux, des chevaliers, des amiraux, des cardinaux, des magiciens, des savants, des historiens, des reines, des meneuses d'armées invincibles, des géographes, des poètesses, des marquises. Les héros, ça ne manque pas. Il y aura toujours des raisons pour que les héros existent. Dans leur légende, ils se croient capable de défier la vie, de rire à la face du monde.

Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur.


	19. Participation de LokiMKLocke

**_2ième Défi d'Aventures_**

 ** _Voici ma seconde participation au défi d'Aventures. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droit, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur.** Sauf pour moi, pour nous. On a perdu un ami, un membre de notre groupe. Notre bourrin de paladin. Après un long moment à regarder la tombe vide de notre ami, je regarde Shin et Grunlek. Eux aussi retiennent leurs larmes. Elles ne serviront à rien de toute manière, je le sais. Je les regarde s'éloigner et je les suis après un dernier regard. Alors que nous reprenons la route, je songe à ma première rencontre avec Théo. Le début de notre équipe d'Aventuriers.

 **oOo**

J'avais enfin quitté Tour Rouge, mon baluchon à l'épaule. J'étais fatigué après ma longue marche jusqu'à cette ville qui apparaissait à l'horizon mais le doux parfum de la liberté portait mes pas. Le brouhaha de la civilisation me manquait. Le soleil se couchait lorsque j'arriva à la ville, bouillonnante d'activités. Avisant ma maigre bourse, je soupira, pas de chambre luxueuse ce soir. Après avoir trouvé une auberge, je savoura un vrai repas, le premier depuis Tour Rouge. Une pinte de bière devant moi, mon regard passant sur les clients et les filles qui dansent au milieu de la salle, je songe à où je dois aller, à ce que je vais devenir . Fatigué, je baille et finis ma pinte pour aller me coucher. Alors que je me lève, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvre violemment sur un homme, à l'air renfrogné, des yeux bleu clair électrique et des cheveux noirs. Son armure dorée arbore le symbole de l'église de la Lumière. Le silence se fait un instant, les clients étant surpris, avant de reprendre. Je me reprend aussi et me faufile hors de sa vue, dans ma chambre. La première question qui me vient à l'esprit est qu'est ce qu'un paladin de la Lumière vient faire ici? La seconde: est-ce qu'il va rester? Manquerait plus que son radar à demi-diable s'affole et que je doive fuir d'ici sans profiter de ma nuit payé.

A ma plus grande surprise, le paladin ne m'a pas remarqué et je reprend ma route sans encombres, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre l'académie de magie et moi. J'invoque Brasier et part au galop, ne tentant pas ma chance avec un paladin dans les parages. Les jours se succèdent aux heures et les jours aux semaines. D'après ma carte, que j'espère lire correctement vu que je confond Est et Ouest, je ne devrais plus être très loin de la frontière de la région contrôlée par Tour Rouge et une fois celle-ci passée, je pourrais enfin être tranquille. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma chance qui se jouait apparemment aux dés. Le paladin aux cheveux noirs était à l'arrêt, plus haut sur la route avec un groupe de soldats aux ordres de Tour Rouge, très probablement. Et bien sûr, le paladin me repère, Brasier étant visible de loin. Je lâcha une flopée d'injures, fis tourner Brasier vers la forêt proche et le lança à vive allure pour échapper au représentant de la Lumière. Le galop de sa monture de guerre résonne derrière moi, se rapprochant trop rapidement à mon goût. Nul doute que s'il m'attrape, mes jours seront bref.

-Reviens là, hérésie !

-Damn it !

Je passe la frontière, un problème après l'autre, et j'espère semer le paladin. Peine perdue, il me talonne et j'ai l'impression de sentir son souffle rauque sur ma nuque. Je presse ma monture, me ruant sans trop regarder où je vais. Chose que je regrette lorsque Brasier tombe avec moi dans une sorte de crevasse. Un filet, plus profond dans la crevasse, qui ressemble plus à une faille, me réceptionne, mon invocation disparaissant dans une gerbe de flamme. Je m'emmêle tout seul dans les mailles en tentant de m'enfuir et le paladin apparaît en haut, au bord de la faille.

-Pris au piège, hérésie !

-Depuis quand l'église de la Lumière utilise des pièges aussi vils ?!

-Ce n'est pas mon piège et n'insulte pas mon église-...

Pendant qu'il se lance dans un laïus sans fin sur sa lumineuse église, j'observe où je suis tombé, aussi bien pour m'enfuir que pour savoir ce qui risque de m'ôter la vie. Le maillage est secoué par des vibrations non naturelles et des sons, pas et tambour, résonnent dans la faille, réverbérer par la roche. La lumière se fait dans mon esprit. Des orcs.

-Fuuuuck... soufflais-je avant que le paladin tombe à son tour dans le filet, assommé, m'écrasant sous son armure de plates, son bouclier me broyant le dos.

Nous voilà bien. Si je le laisse là ou si il meurt on m'accusera et jamais j'aurais la paix. Je soupire et claque des doigts pour faire naître une flamme au bout de mon pouce, enflammant le filet pour nous libérer. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire d'un paladin inconscient faisant le triple, voir plus, de mon poids avec son armure mais on doit disparaître avant l'arrivée des orcs. Après de longs efforts, nous touchons enfin le sol, le paladin produisant un bruit de casseroles. Cela eu au moins le mérite de le réveiller. Avant qu'il puisse se jeter sur moi, je lui explique la situation, les orcs et tout le tintouin. Son regard se tourne vers la surface qui me semble alors fort lointaine.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demandais-je.

-Toi tu va me suivre, j'élimine ces orcs et je t'emmène au bûcher.

Je grommelle dans ma barbe, prévoyant d'y fausser compagnie dès que possible et le suit dans le dédale de couloirs orcs. Il se met soudainement à briller, ressemblant alors à une luciole taille humaine.

-Whoua ! Le slip lampe torche ! m'exclamais-je

-Tais toi l'hérésie.

-Hey, l'hérésie elle a un nom. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon !

-C'est trop long.

-On m'appelle Bob.

Un silence suit ma déclaration. Alors que j'ouvre ma bouche pour parler, des pas lourds résonnent, s'approchant de notre position. Le paladin se campa sur ses appuis, sortant épée et bouclier, tandis que je recule pour préparer un lance-flamme purement lennonien. Les premiers orcs débarquent, accueillis par un paladin luciole. Quelques coups d'épée, de bouclier et de lance-flamme plus tard, le long couloir dans lequel nous avancions est dégagé. Nous progressons facilement jusqu'à une caverne gigantesque où des tambours retentissent. De notre point légèrement en hauteur, on peut voir une masse grouillante d'orcs, leurs armes cliquetantes et brillantes. Du coin du regard, je vois le paladin entamé une descente sur les passages rocailleux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Chuchotais-je à son adresse.

-Faut les éliminer.

-Tout seul ?! T'es un malade, t'y arrivera pas, ils sont trop nombreux !

-Je suis un pala-...

-On s'en fout que tu sois paladin ou péon ! A un contre cent, c'est les cent qui gagnent, y'a pas a chier !

Il ne me répond pas et poursuit sa descente et je suis bien obligé de le suivre tout en cherchant une solution pour nous sortir de là. Je remarque que non seulement toutes les structures sont en bois mais surtout que le plafond est fragilisé. Je rattrape le paladin par le bras et lui explique l'idée que je viens d'avoir. Il semble sceptique mais je fais preuve de toutes mes capacités de persuasion pour qu'il accède à mon plan.

-Ça ne t'épargnera pas.

-Je sais, je sais. Pousse toi et laisse moi me concentrer.

Je l'entends grommeler derrière moi alors que je prépare mon sort en repoussant mon diable intérieur. Coupé du monde extérieur, j'entends faiblement le paladin me hurler de me magner. Encore quelques instants et le sort sera prêt. J'ouvre les yeux pour viser le centre du plafond et tire avec une exclamation barbare comme je les aime. La secousse, la première dû à l'impact, nous secoue. Le paladin pousse un orc dans le vide et me regarde.

-On s'caaa~sse!hurle-je en fuyant vers le couloir que le paladin avait décréter comme étant la sortie.

 **oOo**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite que ce jour là. Après qu'on ai réussi à sortir de ce trou, Théo m'a attrapé le bras et m'a attaché à un bûcher improvisé. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui proposer si il voulait du feu. Haha... ha... Deux mois... deux mois et deux semaines que notre Théo est mort. Et personne à part nous, c'est à dire Shin, Grunlek, Viktor et moi-même, n'ont quelque chose à faire de sa disparition. Même pas sa chère église de la Lumière. Mon lourd soupire attire le regard de Grunlek. Ouais, ça va, j'étais dans un état bien pire il y a un mois. M'enfin, la quête de Bragg nous occupe et dès que je verrais ce sale enfoiré, je jure de lui arracher toute la vérité et de lui faire payer pour Théo. D'ailleurs, on est en bonne voir avec Arcana. Elle nous mène à Bragg en ce moment même. Nous arrivons à une sorte de puis, profond, et Shin se lamente.

-Ouuuuh... Ça ressemble à un puis, lâche Grunlek.

-Ah merde...

-Un puis ? Putain, décidément c'est pour moi...

-Non, t'inquiète, y'a des escaliers la dedans. Crains pas, crains pas.

Arcana nous guide dans le souterrain, moi derrière elle. Viktor vient après. Lui aussi, il brille, comme Théo. Je me secoue. Manquerais plus que je rate la première question pour Bragg. Nous passons un pont, l'écho de nos pas nous accompagnant. Shin remarque le premier l'aura des ténèbres de Bragg. On descend le long escalier en colimaçon. Quand je parviens au second sous-sol, pendant que Grunlek et Shin se méfient d'Arcana, je remarque une pile de bazar, délaissant Bragg qui se meure à Viktor qui sera très certainement plus diplomatique que moi avec ce fils de chien.

-Où est... Où est l'inquisiteur Théo ? Demande Bragg, très laconique.

Viktor lui répond avant que je ne puisse.

-Bah justement c'est pour cela qu'on est là. Théo a euh... Théo a disparu. Il est mort sous la montagne et on voulais... Moi j'ai été envoyé par l'église de la Lumière pour avoir votre version des faits et savoir ce qui c'est passé. On a quand même un inquisiteur de la lumière qui a disparu, c'est pas tout les jours, du coup..

-Notre ami Théo a péri ce jour fatidique. Le jour où nous avons empêcher les dieux de mourir. Le jour où vous vous êtes enfui, avec les parchemins. Qu'est-il ? Pourquoi être parti sans nous le dire ?

Bragg semble ressentir de la culpabilité, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais je veux une réponse.

-Je... suis parti avec les codex qui, eux même, avaient été capturé par.. récupérer par le Chevalier Vlad. En bon visionnaire que j'étais, je ne... j'étais obnubilé par cette science. La science du monde spirituel, la science des gemmes de pouvoir, me disant que on pouvait tant et tant faire avec ces codex. Comme j'avais raison... comme je regrette.

-Ça répond pas à la question. Pourquoi vous être enfui ? Demandais je.

-Les codex ? C'est quoi les codex ? Interroge Viktor.

-C'est ce pourquoi la Lune Invisible a été établi. Nous avons réuni mille et un savoirs autour des connections avec le monde spirituel, autour des gemmes de pouvoirs, afin de nous dire la manière dont on pouvait connecter l'un, l'autre à notre monde. Au monde solaire, à notre surface.

-C'est quoi leur utilité ? C'est de connecter les mondes ?

-Oui.

-On a vu ça. C'était un sacré merdier.

-Oui mais je reste persuadé qu'on peut faire mieux, mais entre les mains de qui ? C'était bien là mon erreur.

-Donc vous avez pensé à nous, soupire Grunlek qui nous rejoins autour de Bragg, Shin continuant d'observer son cours d'eau.

-Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. J'étais tellement obsédé par cette connaissance. Je suis retourné auprès de la guilde des Intendants avec le codex. J'étais heureux d'avoir retrouvé ceci en me disant que ce ne serait pas retrouvé entre les mauvaises mains entre les mains du chevalier Vlad. Et les véritables mensonges étaient ceux de la guilde.

La moutarde me monte doucement mais sûrement au nez.

-Ça répond pas à nos questions. Pourquoi-...

-Alors, du coup?-...

-Attends, attends. 'tends, 'tends, 'tends... Ça ne réponds pas à nos questions. Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfui ? Vous ne nous faisiez pas confiance ?

-Justement, c'est ce qu-...commence Viktor

-Vous attendiez de partir avec les papiers ?

-C'est justement ce que je voulais dire, ré-essaye le mentor de Théo. Si je comprend bien, s'il s'est enfui c'est parce qu'il pensait que vous, vous alliez vous faire défoncer par Vlad en fait ? Et il voulait mettre en sécurité les-...

-Mais Vlad est... Mais il a vu Vlad mourir, il l'a vu tout explosé, il a vu tout s'écrouler, il aurait pu nous attendre à la sortie, on aurait fait le chemin ensemble, je soupire. Il aurait pu nous expliquer, nous parler, quelque chose !

-J'étais persuadé que vous ne comprendriez pas.

-On aurait pas perdu DEUX MOIS, hein, à le rechercher parce qu'on croit qu'il est responsable, en partie, de la mort de notre ami et de la blessure de notre loup et compagnon, hein, à courir la cambrousse pour ces CONNERIES ! M'exclamais-je. Voilà.

-Et expliquez une chose, quand vous êtes parti Eden était avec vous. Pourquoi l'avons nous retrouvée en sang ? Demande Grunlek.

Bragg ne répond pas à la question de notre ami nain, la culpabilité, comme c'est récurrent chez lui, affichée au visage.

-Elle a essayé de.. de... de... de m'empêcher de partir et j'ai-...

-Elle vous a mordu le bras, c'est ça ? Intervient Shin, toujours rancunier de son premier contact avec la louve, nous arrachant un sourire et un léger rire à Grun et moi.

-Et ça vous a p't'être pas traversé l'esprit que c'était la bonne décision que d'attendre que les compagnons qui ont travaillé avec vous, pour vous, pour l'accomplissement de ce rituel et de ce but sortent de la colline, qu'on puisse faire le trajet ensemble ? Que vous puissiez nous expliquer et pas nous lâcher dans la cambrousse AU PIF alors que maintenant vous êtes mourant pour une raison qu'on ne connaît pas encore et que... pfffr... vous verrez jamais votre but accompli. Pas dans cet état en tout cas.

-Tout façon, voilà, vous vous êtes barré, vous avez volé les codex, vous avez frappé un animal dans votre fuite. Donc j'suis désolé mais on va vous laissez pourrir dans votre-...

-Nan, nan, nan. Attends, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à la guilde des intendants ? Au moins qu'on écoute la fin de l'histoire.

-Déjà, ouais...

-La guilde des intendants, quand j'y suis allé avec le codex, je leur ai montré ce qu'on pouvait faire avec, je leur ai montré des merveilles, des choses, des MIRACLES, je leur ai montré. Et, après qu'ils aient vu de quoi le codex était capable, m'ont laissé repartir et ont tenté de.. de m'assassiner.

-Combien y a-t-il de membres dans cette guilde ?

-Ils sont une dizaine. Un sénacle, plus précisément. Constitué des hommes les plus ambitieux que le Cratère ait connu. et... ils ont des ambitions qui nous dépassent tous.

-Bon... et la question à cent mille pièces d'or... Où sont les codex ?

-Je ne le sais pas.

Je sens quelque chose s'approcher de nous sur le pont. Viktor et Grunlek aussi. En marmonnant que je savais qu'on allait se faire piéger, je prépare une boule de feu. Grunlek cherche une issue pendant qu'on se met à couvert, Shin semblant totalement à l'Ouest ne comprenant vraisemblablement pas ce qui va certainement nous tuer. Grunlek et moi nous tournons vers le pont, éblouis par une lumière tout sauf naturelle.

Une voix, que je pensais ne jamais entendre de nouveau et qui m'est douloureusement familière retenti :

-Salut, ça fait longtemps.

Théo. Il est là. Debout, vivant, devant moi. Devant nous. Il n'a pas changé si ce n'est qu'il tire encore plus la gueule et que son armure est sale.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?! Enfin , pourquoi ? Enfin, comment ? Enfin, d'où ? Argh ghn... interroge-je

-C'est vraiment lui?demande Grunlek

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? J'ai entendu une voix, lance Shin. Un tavernier qu'on n'a pas payé ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et c'est quoi ce faisceau de lumière là ?

J'en reviens pas... Théo descend les escaliers. Je cours vers lui alors que Grunlek me fait un signe pour m'arrêter.

-Salut les mecs, ça fait longtemps.

Je crie un « Whouaaaa » digne d'une fan devant son idole entre les larmes et le rire en bondissant, tout sourire, vers Théo. Mon cri aigu se termine en un « ouais ! » barbare lorsque je saute sur notre paladin pour une étreinte.

-Hé ! Ho hé t'approche pas de moi ! Dégage, s'exclame-t-il en me repoussant légèrement.

-Le paladin, il est là quoi ! J'm'en fous !

-Mais normalement j't'ai fait signe de t'arrêter ! Me lance Grunlek.

-NAN mais j't'ai pas écouté ! J'en ai rien à péter ! moi j'veux voir Théo, j'veux voir Théo ! J'suis content de retrouver Théo, quoi !

-Les gars, qu'est ce que vous faites ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on se bats ? On fait pas des calins aux ennemis d'habitude ! Crie Shin au loin.

Mais je n'en ai rien à éo est vivant et devant moi. Je ris et souris alors qu'il me tient par la mâchoire pour me repousser de l'étreinte dans laquelle je veux le serrer. Je sais au fond de moi que ce Théo, c'est notre Théo. Je lui pose, ou du moins je tente, mes questions les plus importantes :

-D-... ? Comment ? De... Enfin... Tu... De.. Bé... Hé... Et qu-... Ek...

-Vas-y, finis ta phrase, me dit Théo alors que Shin se fout de moi.

-Ahéeuh... j'ai fini...

-Bob qui ne sait pas quoi dire, c'est quand même un moment ! Rit Grunlek.

Théo me repousse gentiment du plat de la main contre ma joue. Il est bien vivant. Alors oui, le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros, mais le mien, mon héro et ami, est de retour près de nous, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je me fiche bien de la reconnaissance des guildes, des églises et des citoyens, tant que tous mes amis sont près de moi.


	20. Participation de Li-chan Lora

C'est la première fois que je poste une fanfic surtout pour les défis aventures. Ce que j'ai écrit comptera (probablement) pour mon petit

projet de fanfic sous forme de visual novel.

En lisant ça, je pense que vous serez de qui je parle.

* * *

La sombre vérité

* * *

Le monde se moque bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur.

Et pourtant la vie à prit un autre tournant. Me voici enfermé dans une prison comme une bête. Attendant un jugement qui ne viendra peut-être jamais.

Imaginez la tête que l'église de la Lumière a faite quand elle a appris

ce que j'étais, "une hérésie" selon elle. Je souris rien qu'à ça. Bien sûr, j'étais aussi surpris qu'elle.

J'ai nié et hurlé sous la torture mais les faits étaient bien là.

La mort et la destruction sont les seules choses que je sache faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Si Bob est un demi-diable, je suis devenu pire que ça.

Mais qui est Bob ?

Ce nom m'est venu pour ensuite disparaître dans les abysses de mon esprit brisé.

J'avais de l'espoir. Je pensais que mes amis aventuriers allaient venir me secourir mais ils ne sont jamais venue.

Cela fait combien de temps que je suis enfermé ? Tout est si sombre, si étroit et si étouffant.

Quelque chose d'étrange m'était arrivé lorsque j'étais enfermé dans ma première prison. Je ne saurais dire si c'était mon imagination ou si c'était réel mais tout les soirs une sorte d'entité lumineuse venait me rendre visite. C'était une elfe, en tout cas dans la forme. Ces yeux étaient spéciaux. Ses deux yeux étaient dorés et argentés. Ils projetaient une lueur quasi surnaturelle. Ces lèvres étaient rouges et elle était coiffée d'une queue-de-cheval de couleur noire. Son corps lumineux émettait un doux aura qui m'apaiser.

Pourtant elle était fantomatique.

Au début, elle me regardait avec frayeur puis avec curiosité. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait, ce n'était même pas elfique. Je l'ignorais les premières nuits et elle faisait tout pour attirer mon attention. Finalement, je me suis retourné pour l'observer. Elle me hurlait toute en me prenant dans ses bras :

(?)- Ne m'ignore pas !

C'était la première fois que je pouvais la comprendre. Elle avait fini par me parler dans ma langue. Mon cœur se mit à battre et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

On a fini par faire connaissance, elle me parlait d'elle, du monde où elle vit, du fait qu'elle habitait le Cratère lorsque son empire régner et qu'elle est la seule de sa race puis de ses amies qui avaient des points communs avec des amis oubliés. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais peu à peu oublié qui j'étais.

Je ressenti au fil des nuits, une obsession pour elle. Je l'aimais et je n'arrivais pas à croire que je pouvais ressentir de tel sentiment.

Je ne pense qu'à elle.

Je veux d'elle pour moi seul.

Je me sens de nouveau vivant grâce à elle.

Je suis prêt à tout pour qu'elle soit mienne même si pour cela je dois transformer le Cratère en bain de sang.

Personne ne pourra nous séparer.

...

Ai-je fini par perdre la raison ? Mon cœur battait pour une illusion.

Mais je sais qu'elle était bien réelle ! Car avant qu'elle ne disparaisse définitivement, je lui ai donné mon bandeau qui représente la dernière trace de mon ancien moi. Elle est partie avec, surprise car c'était la première fois qu'elle réussit à prendre quelque chose sous son état spirituel.

Maintenant, il faut que je me libère de mon tombeau.


	21. Participation de Lulukaw

"Le monde se moque pourtant bien des héros. La vie reprend ses droits, faune et flore retrouvent leur équilibre. Les impulsions psychiques finissent en rumeur. La paix revient peu à peu sur le Cratère..."

Les oiseaux se remettent à chanter, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et blablabla... D'un geste rageur, je balaie la table pour jeter le livre qui frappe le mur avant de retomber ouvert sur le sol. Conneries ! Le monde se fout sûrement bien des héros mais il ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'il ne serait rien sans eux. Le monde ne serait rien si des héros ne se décidaient pas à bouger à sa place pour sauver son cul à chaque menace ! Des héros... Peut-on seulement les appeler des héros s'il n'y a personne pour les accueillir en tant que tels ?

Je frotte mes tempes, presque violemment, me lève, me rassoie, me relève pour faire quelques pas, essayer de me calmer. Mes poings sont serrés à m'en faire mal, tout autant que ma mâchoire, tout autant que mon cœur. Mon souffle est court, mes poumons sont trop emplis de colère et d'angoisse pour laisser la place nécessaire à l'air. Je tourne en rond, rapidement, marche d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, dans l'espoir peut-être de duper mon corps qui ne demande qu'à sortir, courir, vite, loin, sans se retourner pour aller le retrouver, pour le sauver, pour le ramener.

Je m'arrête d'un coup au milieu d'un énième aller-retour, mon immobilité soudaine me provoque un léger vertige et je ferme les yeux. Je sens dans mon dos la chaleur de la lumière qui entre à flots à travers la haute fenêtre de la bibliothèque. J'aimerais en profiter un instant mais... Pas tant qu'il ne le pourra pas non plus. Je me décale d'un pas pour rester à l'ombre, me force à prendre une longue, profonde inspiration sans succès. Un nœud constant dans ma gorge, ma poitrine, mon ventre, empêche l'air de passer. Mes bras tremblent, mes jambes trépignent. L'inactivité est un supplice. On me force à rester ici, pendant que lui est loin de moi, peut-être perdu quelque part, dans le noir qu'il déteste tant, peut-être trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre. On me force à rester loin de lui alors que je pourrais... je pourrais...

Et puis merde. Je rouvre les yeux avant de me diriger à grands pas vers la porte. Au moment où ma main se pose sur la poignée, le livre à terre attire mon regard.

Je le ramasse et relis, machinalement, la dernière phrase ayant causé mon geste. La colère envers ce qui est écrit me reprend, plus froide, plus sourde. Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges et de reproches envers les quatre aventuriers ayant sauvé le Cratère, tout juste un mois plus tôt. Écrit par une personne qui ne pourrait même pas en parler aujourd'hui s'ils n'avaient pas été là. Je ferme le livre sèchement et le rejette, moins violemment, sur l'une des tables à proximité, avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Je me mets à courir à peine dehors pour rejoindre au plus vite le bâtiment principal de l'Eglise. En y entrant le silence du lieu me force à me calmer et je me dirige, sans bruit mais avec la même détermination, vers l'autel et la statue qui dominent, depuis le fond, l'endroit entier. Je regarde à peine la brume irisée qui se déplace paresseusement au dessus de moi et les quelques personnes assises sur les bancs, agenouillées devant la statue. Leur immobilité m'insupporte. Eux non plus ils ne font rien. Je ferai vite.  
Sur le côté, dans un renfoncement, je prends un petit orbe translucide parmi les dizaines d'autres alignés en ordre avant d'aller prendre place devant l'autel, l'orbe entre mes deux mains. Les yeux mi-clos, je me concentre et prie.

 _Ô Déesse de la Lumière, prête moi ton pouvoir et accompagne moi pendant le voyage que je m'apprête à entreprendre. Aide moi à retrouver l'un de tes fidèles paladins, protège le de ta lumière jusqu'à mon arrivée, lui qui a été fait prisonnier de l'obscurité._

Au creux de mes mains, l'orbe s'illumine d'une douce lumière blanche. Je le serre quelques secondes entre mes doigts avant de le poser aux pieds de la statue et tourne les talons aussitôt pour ressortir de l'église. Je me remets à courir jusqu'à la maison pour récupérer toutes les affaires nécessaires. J'ai beau vouloir me presser, ma formation militaire m'oblige à prendre le temps de me préparer. Un demi sourire aux lèvres, je pense à Viktor. Il risque de ne pas apprécier que je lui désobéisse. Mais il a l'habitude après tout. Et il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que je reste bien sagement ici après avoir appris la disparition de mon propre frère. J'aurais dû partir plus tôt. Les événements qui avaient eu lieu aux alentours de la Cité des Merveilles avaient finalement pris fin. Quatre aventuriers avaient été vus se diriger vers la montagne, d'où semblaient provenir les étranges impulsions psychiques. Trois en étaient ressortis. Tenus pour responsables, ils étaient partis et avaient disparu. La nouvelle est arrivée à Castelblanc avec trois semaines de retard, en même temps que ce foutu bouquin. Mais les lettres que m'adressait jusque là régulièrement Théo se sont arrêtées avant. Elles sont toutes empilées sur la table. Grâce à elles j'ai pu suivre tout leur périple, à lui et ses amis. Je connais chaque étape de leur parcours et même si je soupçonne mon frère d'avoir omis quelques détails, je sais tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour le Cratère.

Personne ne s'est ensuite rendu dans ce qu'il reste de la montagne. Personne n'a essayé de chercher ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, personne n'a tenté de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Théo, de savoir s'il s'en est seulement sorti. Je sais que c'est le cas. C'est forcément le cas. Mais si jamais... S'il est perdu sous cette montagne, je dois le ramener à la lumière.

Je soupire. Inutile d'y penser. Je perds du temps.

Avant de partir j'ouvre la porte de sa chambre sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il déteste que j'y entre. Les draps sont toujours froissés depuis la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici, des armes, des vêtements et d'innombrables bougies sont éparpillés au sol mais sur une petite table, une seule chose semble à sa place. La boîte où il prend soin de ranger tous ces rubans de tissu aux ornements différents mais tous du même jaune. J'en prends un rapidement avant de repartir pour de bon.

Mon armure revêtue, mon épée solidement attachée à la ceinture, j'arrive aux écuries et, sans prendre la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit, j'emmène l'une des juments récemment préparées pour d'autres paladins sur le point de partir.  
Je m'élance aussitôt au galop sur son dos, traversant la Haute Ville de Castelblanc à toute vitesse sans répondre aux gardes qui m'interpellent au portail. Direction la Cité des Merveilles. Il est temps que je me bouge pour ce qui m'est cher moi aussi. Je pars chercher mon frère, Théo Silverberg. Je pars chercher un héros.


End file.
